My Murder-My Chemical Romance
by ElinaShame
Summary: Scarlet es una chica introvertida de 15 años que ha sido asesinada. De alguna manera, sabe que su historia es diferente y de ello se da cuenta hasta que sabe quién ha sido cómplice de tal crimen. ¿Por qué su tercer asesino es tan importante para ella?
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer de antemano a todos los lectores por usar un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fan fiction. En verdad lo aprecio y me hace sentir muy bien. Muchos de los títulos de los capítulos son fragmentos de canciones con las que me inspiré para escribir ésta historia, son melodías generalmente en inglés las cuales traduzco para que le den un toque especial a la lectura. Por ejemplo, los nombres del prólogo y el capítulo 1 son fragmentos de "Mad Girl" por Emilie Autumn. No es necesario que las busquen, es sólo un dato interesante que quise compartir.  
Bien, sin más ni más, les dejo el inicio de ésta historia. Disfrútenla.  
xo .

**_My Murder_**_**  
**_**_Prólogo_**

"**_El Final y el Inicio Están Más Cerca de Lo Que Parecen"_**

Recuerdo haber despertado. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escuché un grito de mujer aterrada a lo lejos. Me encontraba en un lugar indescriptible. Había muebles viejos aquí y allá, todo estaba oscuro. Aún con la espalda sobre el colchón, giré la cabeza a mi derecha y fue ahí donde me encontré con lo más extraño que pudiera haber visto después de notar que yo no estaba en mi casa. Un muchacho joven se encontraba sentado en una silla de plástico justo en frente de una mesita de madera en donde había una televisión. El chico tenía ambas manos ocupadas; la derecha, sostenía una taza –quizá de café, o té, yo qué sé- y en la izquierda, estaba el control remoto. El grito que me había despertado hace un instante, provenía de la televisión; el muchacho, se encontraba viendo una película de terror.

De las sombras, apareció un tipo de tez pálida. Caminó sigilosamente y se puso detrás del chico que veía televisión. Justo cuando el asesino de la película tomaba en sus brazos a una dama, éste, le picó las costillas al otro y lo asustó. El muchacho que veía televisión, dio un grito ensordecedor. El otro, se burló de él. Algo se dijeron, pero no logré escuchar, estaban a unos cinco metros de mí. De repente, el hombre de tez blanca, caminó en dirección mía.  
-No es culpa mía, pequeña. —Murmuró, con los ojos verdes brillándole, como si fuera un niño a punto de hacer una travesura. De alguna manera, ya sabía lo que venía.

Cerré los ojos, esperando a sentir algo, un golpe, un azote, un rasguño, algo. Pero nada pasó, en vez de eso, mi cuello comenzó a dolerme y mi garganta ya no dejaba pasar el aire. ¡Me estaban asfixiando! Hice todo lo posible por arrancarle las enormes y tibias manos de mi cuello, pero su fuerza superaba a la mía. El estrangulador echó una carcajada. El cuerpo me temblaba y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Recuerdo haber tirado de patadas, lo cual también había sido en vano, porque no golpeaba más que al aire. Por cada segundo que el tipo me asfixiaba, yo me volvía débil.  
Entonces, me hormiguearon los dedos del pie; la sensación llegó hasta las rodillas, después al torso entero hasta llegar a los hombros. Ya había dejado de patear cuando noté que mis manos dejaron de moverse pese a mis intentos fallidos. Mis ojos vieron por última vez aquellos ojos verdes brillante en la obscuridad. Justo antes de desvanecerme para siempre, volví a mirar a mi derecha para intentar pedirle ayuda al chico que se encontraba viendo la televisión. Lo vi correr hacia mí con cara de preocupación. Creo que gritó mi nombre, pero no estoy segura. Al final, cerré mis ojos y entonces tuve una clase de recuerdo.

La obscuridad volvió a llenarme. El frío me enchinó la piel y luego sentí vértigo. La sensación de caer hacia ningún lado es tan rara, que no sé cómo describirla. Me zambullí en alguna clase de pantano y me quedé ahí, en la orilla, dejando que mi mente me recordara qué me había sucedido.

_-Buenas noches, corazón. — Escuché una voz grave saludar dentro de mi cabeza.  
En mi recuerdo, sentía angustia. Sin embargo, no lograba ver nada. Era como tener un par de audífonos escuchando un audio libro mientras duermes entre las penumbras.  
Escuché mi voz temblando. Gemía. ¿Me dolía algo, acaso?  
-¡Largo!—Le gritaba. Silencio. Luego, la voz grave se reía con maldad. Después, escuché como si una clase de chispa eléctrica chocara con algo más. – ¡AAH! Me duele. ¡Duele mucho! –Mi voz lloraba. — ¡Por favor, el látigo no!  
-¿Te duele, verdad?—le preguntó retóricamente.  
-Si… sí, me duele. —Confesé con la voz diminuta.  
-¿Quieres un cigarrillo?—Preguntó la voz grave.  
-N-no, gracias. —Me escuché contestarle con educación.  
-¡Toma!—Gritó el hombre que me torturaba. Me escuché gritando dolorosamente una vez más.  
-¡No! ¡Aah… no en la pierna!  
-Vamos a tener una fiesta ¿sabías?—Otra voz había hablado.  
-No, no por favor. —Le supliqué . —No me toques, por favor. –Un gemido de temor salió de mi garganta. —No, no… yo me sé desabrochar sola._

_De repente ya no hubo nada más que escuchar. El silencio en la penumbra de mi muerte me dio miedo. Me quedé quieta sin hacer ruido, esperando saber qué más me había pasado. Estaba hincada entre la tierra de ningún lado exactamente, escuchando la el recuerdo más cercano que pude haber tenido. Mi cuerpo temblaba sin cesar, no podía evitar querer huir, pero una fuerza extraña me lo impedía, obligándome a quedarme para seguir escuchando.  
Después de unos segundos infernales de incertidumbre, escuché la hebilla de un cinturón caer al suelo, un colchón rechinando de manera incesante. Mi voz se había esfumado, sólo quedaban mis sollozos desesperanzados. Después, silencio total de nuevo. __El colchón dejó de rechinar, dejé de murmurar y la garganta del hombre soltó un suspiro de satisfacción._

Pude imaginar mi propio rostro con lágrimas ligeras yendo de aquí para allá, pude imaginarme dándome por vencida, aceptando mi destino.

Luego, logré abrir los ojos de nuevo pero ya no me sentía igual. Había regresado a aquella bodega. El chico aún veía televisión. Algo en la espalda me faltaba; me faltaba peso. Estaba más ligera que de costumbre. Me senté sobre el colchón. A mis pies, se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo. Entonces, vi en el reflejo a mi cuerpo echado ahí, en la cama sucia. Me levanté para ver si era yo quién se encontraba así, pero el reflejo del cuerpo en el colchón no se movió conmigo.

Me paré completamente del colchón, aún mirando al espejo. Intenté buscarme, incluso me acerqué, pegué suavemente mi rostro a aquél mueble, pero nunca encontré mi reflejo.  
Fue ahí cuando lo supe. Yo ya había muerto.

**Capítulo 1  
"Niña maniaca ¿puedes creer lo que te han hecho? ¿No se detuvieron cuando les pediste que te dejaran en paz?"**

En aquella bodega, no había más que cosas viejas. Un par de sillones rústicos enormes, estaba arrumbado al fondo. Cajas con recuerdos de quién-sabe-quién se amontonaban por todos lados. El único espacio libre eran escasos metros alrededor del colchón donde yo yacía muerta y la mesita donde el muchacho veía televisión.

Regresé a la cama. Era tan ligera, que ni siquiera el colchón se hundió cuando me senté. Miré mi cuerpo quieto. Contemplé mi cadáver con nostalgia y acaricié mi rostro, como intentando consolarme de un mal día.

Mis ojos ya estaban cerrados, la nariz no emitía un simple sonido que me diera la esperanza de tener vida, la boca comenzaba a oscurecerse, sólo las comisuras externas permanecían claras, y mis labios estaban abiertos como si estuviera preparándome para hablar. El pecho no se movía ni poquito. Mis brazos y piernas tenían moretones tan obscuros como mi cabello. Al verlos, logré tener un recuerdo pequeño de cómo me habían golpeado al poner resistencia cuando me atraparon. La posición en la que estaban mis manos, hacía evidente que me habían lastimado; ambas a mis costados, cerca de mis caderas, aferrándose ya muy poco a los extremos laterales del colchón en el que descansaba, como si hubiera querido aguantar el dolor que me habían hecho sentir, apretando los puños. El vestido blanco que me habían obligado a portar me cubría los muslos y las espinillas de las piernas, sólo pude ver mis tobillos que, junto con mis muñecas, mostraban marcas de cuerdas; líneas finas color morado alrededor de aquellas articulaciones tan débiles. Sin olvidar que la sangre que había derramado se encontraba esparcida por el colchón y mí figura. El color ya comenzaba a oscurecer hasta verse casi marrón. Un marrón que cubría la claridad de mi ser, la claridad de mi piel tan pálida como la taza en la que el joven asesino tomaba café mientras veía la tele.

Como fantasma, tomé la mano de mi propio cadáver. Realmente no sé si estaba fría, pero estaba petrificada, ya nada podría moverla, nada podría resucitarme nunca. Lamenté haber corrido por aquél bosque la tarde de ayer. Lamenté haber sido tan estúpida y entonces, me puse a llorar.

-Sólo mírate, pequeña—Mi voz se fue un instante. —No te mereces esto. —Le dije a mi mortífero cuerpo, tragando saliva con dificultad. —No te mereces ni una pizca de esto. Lo… Lo siento mucho…m… mucho… —Sollocé un poco mientras acariciaba mi propio cabello, como solía hacer la abuela cuando me sentía triste. Pensé que al consolar a mi cuerpo, mi alma se sentiría mejor, pero no fue así. En vez de eso, sentí enojo e impotencia. Ya no podía hacer nada. Era invisible.

De repente, sentí una clase de calor intenso que me quemó un poco la mano. Di un grito y mi mano fantasmal reaccionó, soltando la mano de mi cadáver.  
El chico que se encontraba viendo televisión, ya estaba hincado junto a mí, tomando la misma mano que yo estaba sosteniendo antes. Sólo lo miré con asombro. ¿Cómo es que pude haber sentido su calor si yo ya no existía en su realidad?  
Acarició mi rostro y sonrió. "¿Me muero y sonríes? Qué cínico," le dije exasperada, pero él no podía escucharme.

Ignorando mi extraña presencia, él hizo una mueca y tomó mi cuello. Pensé que iba a ahorcarme también.  
"¿De qué demonios te sirve seguir lastimándome si ya he muerto?" le dije con amargura al oído, actuando en defensa propia.

Sin embargo, en vez de apretarle el cuello a mi cuerpo, el chico bajó un poco la mano hasta encontrarse con mi collar, el cual tomó y, unos segundos después, arrancó. Era una cadena de plata brillante y el dije era hermoso; una clave de sol que dejó de brillar cuando mi corazón se detuvo. El dije tenía mis iníciales. Había sido un regalo de mamá. El collar era el único recuerdo que tenía de mi familia. Ahora éste era robado de mí así como mi vida lo fue.  
A pesar de ser pequeño, el muchacho sostuvo mi collar, como si tuviera gran peso, con ambas manos y lo contempló con detenimiento. Memorias viejas regresaron a mi mente de fantasma. Porque eso era yo; un vil fantasma.

Mamá me había llevado al hospital a visitar a mi hermana en nuestro cumpleaños. Fue el último cumpleaños que había celebrado con mi gemela. Isabella se veía mal ese día. Sólo teníamos cinco años. Esa vez, el hospital no me había dado miedo, lo único que quería era verla. Recuerdo haber pasado el día entero con ella, jugando en la silla de ruedas que le prestaron porque su lado izquierdo estaba totalmente paralizado. Fue la última vez que la vi así, fue la última vez que la vi. En nuestro cumpleaños número cinco lo pasamos bien. Al final del día, mamá nos había dado un beso en la frente a ambas y nos había regalado a cada una un collar con nuestras iníciales. Mi hermana había sonreído de oreja a oreja y nos había dado un abrazo fuerte a ambas… Después de eso, todo es borroso. Detrás de mis párpados, la imagen se desvanece con rapidez. Se va mi memoria.

"Recuerdo esto," dijimos al unísono. Cuando su voz acompañó a la mía, regresé a la realidad. La voz del muchacho era diferente a la voz que me gritaba antes de morir. Entonces, asumí que él no había sido quién se había encargado de golpearme.

¿Él recordaba mi collar? ¿Entonces, quién era?

Se acercó un poco a mi rostro golpeado y miró mi cuerpo atentamente; yo lo observaba a él de la misma manera. Quitó mi cabello de mi pecho y apoyó su oreja, cerrando los ojos.  
-Por favor, late. Por favor, por favor, palpita. —Le suplicó a mi corazón como si en serio esperara a un milagro, pero ningún sonido que mostrara que yo seguía viva apareció. Creo que un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

De pronto, el joven se levantó de un salto y metió mi collar a su bolso, supongo que algo también pasó por su mente. La despreocupación que había mostrado hace un rato, se volvió un gesto de angustia en su rostro. 

Quizá recordó que acababan de asesinarme justo ahí. Quizá recordó que un asesinato es algo imperdonable y quizá recordó que la policía estaría buscándolos, ya que se puso a limpiar todo. Parecía una sirvienta que hace mal el quehacer y que esconde el polvo debajo de la alfombra.

Tiró la taza de café y un par de botellas de cerveza en una bolsa negra. Apagó la televisión y, en la penumbra, se acercó de nuevo a mi cuerpo.

Me tomó entre sus brazos, como si yo no fuera un muerto, sino una niña acabada de dormir.  
"¿No te doy miedo?" Le pregunté, mirándolo de soslayo. Como esperaba, él no respondió. Estaba muy ocupado cargándome entre sus brazos, para luego acomodarme en el suelo con cuidado. Después de hacerlo, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus manos ya estaban manchadas de mí. Su rostro se crispó ante su propio reflejo. Yo me paré junto a él, sin lograr ver el mío.  
"¿Ves en lo que te has convertido?" Volví a hablarle. No sé por qué, pero sentía que de algo servía que lo hiciera. "Eres un asesino. ¡Ese es el reflejo de un asesino!"  
Se hincó entonces y sollozó. No le veía bien, pero creo que alzó las manos al aire. Luego escuché su voz.  
-Soy un monstruo. —Fue lo único que musitó antes de recostarse desesperanzado en el pútrido suelo.

Se quedó tirado ahí, a unos metros de mi cuerpo. Miró mi rostro golpeado, lo escuché llorar y pedir perdón. Después, volvió a levantarse. Gruñó un poco y golpeó el espejo, haciéndolo quebrarse en mil pedazos. Al parecer no se lastimó, porque no hizo ningún sonido que anunciara dolor. Luego, buscó detrás del marco del espejo y encontró una enorme maleta. La abrió e hizo algo extraordinario; con gran destreza y cuidado al mismo tiempo, acomodó mi cuerpo de tal forma que no me deformara mucho ahí dentro y logró cerrarla.

-Lo siento- susurró a la maleta.  
Miré con desprecio al chico y luego miré de la misma manera a mi nuevo ataúd. ¡Bah! Una maleta de ataúd. ¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido?

De pronto, una serie de luces comenzaron a asomarse por la pequeña ventana del lugar. Rojo, azul, rojo, azul, rojo, azul, simultáneamente.  
Algo la alegría recorrió mi por mi pecho. "Sí, los atraparon," pensé llena de euforia. Tal vez mi historia no sería tan trágica. Sin embargo, mis suposiciones eran sólo eso, pensamientos inciertos que jamás sucederían porque la vida no era un cuento de hadas.

El muchacho miró la ventana y sus claros ojos fueron deslumbrados por las luces. Entrecerró los ojos y se apuró a tomar la maleta sin cuidado. Tomó una gorra de béisbol roja y se la puso.

Vaya disfraz.

No sé de dónde sacó fuerzas pero salió huyendo con mi ataúd en una sola mano, golpeó la mesita accidentalmente, haciendo que la televisión cayera al suelo provocando un estruendo de aceros que hasta a mi cadáver habría despertado.

Salió disparado al estacionamiento trasero del lugar. Decidí seguirlo. La materia de la que estaba "hecha" ahora, me permitía flotar y dirigirme a cualquier lado de manera rápida. Mi joven asesino tomó las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta de atrás de un auto negro y aventó la maleta donde mi cuerpo descansaba. Me subí al asiento del copiloto sin pensarlo. Él entró y comenzó a conducir como lunático. 

Después de unas millas, las luces de las patrullas dejaron de perseguirnos. Comenzó a andar más despacio; yo seguía mirándolo con sorpresa. No podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan vil como para asesinarme. Era tan joven para ser un quita-vidas.  
Lo observé con atención desde mi asiento.  
Su rostro estaba manchado de mí, de mi sangre, y manchado de algo de tierra. Su ropa estaba desgastada, usaba un suéter viejísimo y un par de pantalones de mezclilla. Apretaba las manos en el volante, de vez en cuando tamborileaba los dedos. Debajo de la gorra roja, pude ver sus ojos titubeantes que miraban el camino. De aquí para allá iban sus pupilas. Susurraba una canción que no conozco, pero repetía, _"Could I? Should I?"_

Bajé un poco la mirada. Miré más allá de su nuca. Tenía un tatuaje en el cuellodel lado derecho; un escorpión. Miré sus manos sobre el volante; letritas de tinta llenaban sus nudillos. Más tatuajes. Tenía una pequeña expansión en la oreja derecha. Parecía en serio un delincuente, pero a pesar de aquello, sus inexpertas acciones me hacían creer que no era más que un joven novato en todo esto.

Después de algunas cuantas vueltas y un retorno, el muchacho frenó el auto, provocando que yo, el fantasma, saliera contra el parabrisas sin causar daño alguno al vidrio. Ahí en el suelo, miré a mí alrededor. El estacionamiento del lugar tenía escasos diez espacios para escasos diez carros. El lugar era una clase de supermercado de segunda mano, de aquellos en los que no consigues más que pan, leche y otras cosas que poca gente llega a comprar para comer.  
Rápidamente me levanté del césped. El pasto me dio cosquillas debajo del vestido. Corrí rápidamente en dirección al carro del chico. Cuando me metí al automóvil de nuevo, él ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta trasera.

-Ya llegamos, Scarlet. —Susurró a la maleta.  
¿Sabía mi nombre? ¿Cómo? Tal vez era de esos acosadores que luego se vuelven violadores y asesinos, por eso me conocía. Qué repugnante.  
Puso mi ataúd-maleta en el suelo y cerró el auto, poniendo los seguros. Caminó con pesadez hacia el pobre supermercado. Yo lo seguí por atrás con la mandíbula tensa. Las calles en la noche de este pueblo de mala muerte siempre me dieron miedo.

Él cruzó la puerta de cristal del súper con confianza, como si del lugar más seguro del mundo se tratara.  
"¿Me venderá como carne molida de res o qué le pasa a éste?," me dije a mi misma. Realmente no me extrañaría que me hicieran algo así, pero no dejaría que alguien me comiera cual vaca de granja.

Al entrar, la garganta del muchacho hizo una arcada, como si quisiera vomitar.  
-Huele pésimo ¿qué harán las chicas ahora? ¿Vender ratas de alcantarilla?—Se quejó mi joven asesino. Fue ahí cuando noté que también había perdido mi sentido del olfato. Por más que inhalé por la nariz, no logré percibir ni una pizca del hedor en el supermercado.

Sin embargo, aún podía ver. El lugar estaba podrido hasta el fondo. Algunas de las lámparas blancas del techo parpadeaban de manera intermitente, a punto de fundirse. El piso ya era amarillo, en algunos rincones estaba lleno de chicles pisados que nunca nadie había levantado. En medio se encontraban estantes de metal que guardaban poca comida, a la derecha se encontraba un mostrador con un vidrio que mostraba la putrefacta carne que vendían ahí dentro. Detrás del mostrador se encontraba una guapa cajera, la cual miró a mi asesino con ojos brillantes y se acercó a él, en esos tacones de charol negros que sólo una persona como ella usaría.

-Buenas noches, corazón. ¿Cómo estás?—Le saludó coqueta, quitándose el delantal blanco que usaba, dejando ver sus piernas largas y esbeltas debajo de una falda negra.  
-Bien, gracias- respondió sonriendo tímido. Puso mi maleta en el suelo de nuevo.  
-Pasa, no te avergüences.- lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró de arriba abajo- ¿Qué traes ahí, corazón?  
-Ah... yo... No, nada… - Titubeó. Noté que una gota de sudor cruzaba su nuca. ¿Cómo podría explicar él que traía un cadáver paseando en una maleta?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**"¿Viniste sólo para mirar o para limpiar la sangre?"  
(Desert Song)**_

Aquella atractiva muchacha le quitó la gorra roja a mi joven asesino, despeinándole el cabello corto y negro. Él miró a la muchacha, intentando guardar la compostura. Vi que tragó saliva.

-Se ve muy pesada, corazón—dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico. – ¿No quieres que te ayude?  
Éste se puso nervioso, lo noté porque su mentón comenzó a temblar y sus manos sudaban. Se secó la mano derecha en la parte baja de la espalda.  
-N-no no hay… N-nada…-sonrió, ocultando lo incómodo que se sentía al ser acariciado. —Tengo que irme. – le quitó la mano de su mejilla y se la besó, intentando parecer un desvergonzado. Después, le arrebató la gorra y se la volvió a poner, para después echar a correr al fondo de la tienda.

Yo lo seguía de cerca. Corría a su lado, quería saber lo que haría conmigo.

A medio camino noté que una gran mancha roja comenzaba a crecer en la parte baja de la maleta. Mi asesino se dio cuenta segundos después y apresuró el paso hacia el fondo del lugar. Sus botas negras cruzaron pasillos oscuros y sucios, algunos con chicas igual de sensuales que la carnicera de un rato antes. Otros, con latas viejas y abolladas. Los pisos amarillos no estaban bien barridos. En el lugar de los refrigeradores, había manchas de jugos rojos en el suelo que nadie había limpiado. Había pocos clientes ahí, todos con caras miserables e inexpresivas, ignoraban a mi asesino. Se notaba que la vida nunca les había sonreído. Igual que a mí.

Así fui siguiéndole con destreza, hasta que llegó al final y se encontró con una puerta de madera hinchada color verde pistache.  
De repente, las primeras gotas de sangre –mí sangre—comenzaron a descender hasta golpear al suelo. Por suerte, estábamos casi entre penumbras.

Una voz femenina comenzó a reírse dulcemente. Otra muchacha, más atractiva que la otra, se percató del asesino de ojos claros. Ella llevaba puesto un corsé negro, usaba una falda muy pequeña color rojo, los labios carmesí y las pestañas llenas de mascarilla negra. Su rostro se veía algo cansado, su sonrisa mostraba su falta de higiene. Sonreía de manera cínica. Aún así se veía hermosa. La luz de sus ojos relucía como dos estrellas acabadas de nacer. Lo más bizarro en ella era su cabello; estaba pintado de un color rosa fosforescente. Aun así era la muchacha más atractiva que yo haya visto jamás.  
Mi joven asesino le dedicó una mirada segura y le sonrió. Al parecer la conocía.

-Ya se te está cayendo el teatro, pequeño- le avisó mientras caminaba hacia nosotros. Dio una carcajada- ¿Qué llevas ahí, corazón?  
La misma pregunta de nuevo.  
-Un pedido… Tú sabes de esto, no te hagas como que no, Emilie- le contestó de mala gana mientras la observaba.  
Ella volvió a soltar otra carcajada dulce. Él, movió la maleta entre sus manos detrás de él, como protegiéndola.  
-Claro que lo sé, pequeño. Simplemente quería iniciar una conversación. – Comenzó de nuevo a hablar con una sonrisa, pero luego algo pasó por su mente y su hermoso rostro se tornó lúgubre- Sabes que tu jefecito me debe plata—. Su voz comenzaba a ser dura— ¡Díselo! ¡Lo necesito ahora!—Me recordó a las mujeres mitad lobo de las que había leído alguna vez a los once. Solían ser mujeres hermosas que se tornaban el monstruo más horrido cuando de hambre se trataba.  
-Está bien, está bien. No te preocupes, yo le digo, querida. –Mi asesino miró al suelo donde las gotas de sangre caían libres, como si lloviera. – ¿Puedes limpiar eso, Emilie?—Le dedicó una mirada tierna, como queriéndola convencer.  
-Con gusto, pequeño. Sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera. –Le sonrió. Su temperamento cambiaba tanto como su rostro. Al igual que la otra, le quitó la gorra y le despeinó el cabello. –Pero tú por mí no harías nada ¿verdad? –Preguntó con un puchero provocativo.  
-¿De qué hablas? Si yo siempre he venido a visitarlas. Especialmente a ti. —Se escuchaba tan engreído que dudé que fuera el mismo muchacho que se había puesto a llorar frente a un espejo una hora antes.  
Ella le tomó el mentón y acercó ambos rostros.  
-Lo sé, pero jamás te has paseado por mi habitación. —Le dijo ella, pasando sus delgados y largos dedos por la quijada de mi asesino. Él abrió los ojos al sentir su tacto.—Ni siquiera vivo lejos de aquí, y lo sabes.

"¡Puaj! ¿Podrían dejar de coquetear frente a mí? Son repugnantes." Les dije.  
-Esas son otras cosas, Ems. –Vaya apodito que le puso. Le tomó la mano con firmeza, haciendo que las piernas de Emilie flaquearan. —Necesito terminar con esto y luego hablamos ¿sí?  
-De acuerdo, cariño. —Emilie chilló satisfecha, como si la insinuación de mi asesino enserio le hiciera gracia.

Ella tomó un trapeador y comenzó a limpiar el azulejo mientras movía su trasero de manera provocativa. Sin embargo, mi asesino de ojos claros la ignoró y siguió en su camino.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del fondo. Sobre nosotros se encontraba una lámpara de luz blanca que comenzaba a fundirse. La confianza que él mostraba se había esfumado y bajó la maleta al suelo. Tocó la puerta con tres golpes.  
En ese lugar había ventanas gigantes y se oía como el agua de lluvia golpeaba el techo de la tienda.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz desde dentro del cuartito. Esta voz me espantó y provocó que diera un traspié y me resbalara con otro charco de sangre que mi cuerpo había hecho.

_"¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Me caí en mi propia sangre!"_ Comencé a gritarle. _"¡Ya me manché toda!" _  
Miré mi ropa y vi que esto último no era cierto. Increíblemente no me había manchado de sangre. Suspiré molesta y me levanté… de nada servía que yo hiciera tanto escándalo. De todos modos, yo ya estaba muerta.

-Soy… soy yo. Frank…- respondió tímido.

¿Frank? Yo ya había escuchado ese nombre. Y su voz, su voz verdadera, con la que hablaba cuando estaba tranquilo, también la reconocía. ¿Pero de dónde?

Alguien abrió la puerta y los pestillos chirriaron terriblemente. Ahí dentro, una luz cegadora comenzaba a crecer, me tragaba. Me tragaba de nuevo. Veía cómo al mismo tiempo Frank entraba despreocupado cargándome en esa maleta. Algo me llevó a una clase de dimensión diferente.

En un santiamén me encontré de nuevo sola entre la obscuridad, en medio de un lugar humedecido y frío. Yo me encontraba en una clase de jaula del infierno, de piedra mojada y reja de metal. Justo en frente de mí, se encontraba una bocina. Escuché lo que pasaba.

"_Cálmate, chico. Sabes que trabajas para mí… Mira, te doy tres días para que la desaparezcas ¿Entendido? Porque sabes que no podemos quedarnos con ella"  
"No puedo, jefe. No puedo… Tú sabes cómo me siento. Soy un simple…"  
"Un simple chiquillo que no sabe seguir indicaciones"_

Dos voces comenzaban a discutir. Las misma voces, una era la voz de Frank, la otra era aquella voz grave que me había sometido antes de morir. De pronto un golpe seco sonó. Creo que era una cachetada. Silencio absoluto.

Un pequeño sollozo…

_"Mira, Frankie. Si no haces lo que te pido no regresarás vivo a tu hogar ¿Entendido?"  
"Sí, lo entiendo. Discúlpame"_ su voz era suplicante.  
Al parecer todos le temían. Yo también le tuve miedo a esa voz, pero no recuerdo su rostro y ahora que me encontraba en esta celda extraña, de la cual no lograba salir, tampoco tendría la oportunidad de conocerle.  
_"Debo decirte algo, pequeño. Esta muchachita me trajo problemas desde que ella y su gemela nacieron, me impidieron hacer muchas cosas. Ahora soy yo quién les impidió terminar bien. Yo terminé con su vida… Y si no haces lo que te pido terminarás como Scarlet y su familia. Incluso, tal vez seas metido en la misma maleta que hoy me traes."  
_

"_Entiendo, jefe. Discúlpeme de nuevo, es solo que esto es algo difícil para mí…"  
"Bien. Ahora ábrela y muéstrala"  
"¿Aquí, jefe? ¿Cómo…?"_  
"¡SOLO HAS LO QUE DE PIDO!"

Otros segundos interminables de silencio.  
Entonces un chasquido sonó y luego dos clavos chirriaron. La risa de satisfacción del mayor se escuchó.  
_"Sólo mírala. ¿No te encanta ver su rostro entristecido?" _Soltó otra carcajada_ "¡Ríete, chico! Mira, tu trabajo está bien hecho."  
"Pero sabes que yo no…"_

"_¡Cállate! Solo mírala. Desvalida, vulnerable. Puedes besarla y ella no se defenderá"  
"No lo harías ¿O sí?"_

-¡No! No me toques, maldito ¡Déjame en paz!- Aunque sabía que no me escuchaban, grité, sólo quería defenderme o al menos intentarlo.

_"Claro que no… ¿O quieres que lo haga?" Insinuó el jefe.  
"¡No! Solo… déjala en paz."  
"Bien, hazlo tú. Al parecer tú la quieres. ¿O miento? ¿Acaso la quieres?  
¿Estás enamorado de tu primer crimen?"_

No logré escuchar lo demás… Sus voces se convirtieron en murmullos inaudibles. Entonces, de nuevo la luz me tragaba y regresé al lado de Frank_. _

La oficina de su jefe estaba llena de un humo cegador. Parecía venenoso. Fumaba cigarro, pero era uno tan corriente que hasta él mismo llegaba a toser.

Frank estaba a punto de cerrar la maleta cuando su jefe se levantó del escritorio y le dio una bofetada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?—Le preguntó su jefe a Frank.  
-Lo-lo-l-lo que me pediste— Balbuceó mi asesino—. La dejaré en mi auto… ¿Qué piensas hacerle tú?  
-¡Háblame de usted! Muestra un poco de respeto.  
-S-s-sí, se-señor…  
-Bien. Ahora, tenemos que revisarla.  
-¿Revisarla, aunque esté sangrando?  
-Sí, ¿acaso tienes miedo?  
Frank guardó silencio bajando la cabeza. Su jefe tomó la palabra.  
-¿Cómo la mataste?—Le preguntó en el oído. Mi joven asesino cerró los ojos con vergüenza. Después de unos segundos, dio un respiro y siguió el hilo de la conversación.  
No quise saber cómo había muerto, no soportaría la verdad, así que me salí de la oficina y decidí esperar ahí afuera. Afuera de la oficina me sentí más a salvo, olvidando que el supermercado también era un lugar aterrador, pero lograba escuchar la lluvia caer en el techo y eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien.

Pasó un minuto aproximadamente y decidí pegar la oreja a la puerta. A pesar de poder traspasar cualquier pared, no quise volver adentro donde era discutida mi muerte con un hombre gordo.  
No recuerdo todo lo que escuché, pero justo cuando me puse a escuchar la conversación, el jefe confesó que él había sido el asesino de mis padres. Eso me habría helado la piel, de haber estado viva. Lo único que hice fue dar un grito enorme que hizo a los humanos cercanos helarse por mí. Seguí escuchando, aún sin poder creer cuán conectada estaba mi vida a aquellos dos hombres tan mundanos.

-Raymond no pudo con el cargo. Tenía tu edad en ese entonces.  
-¿Qué le pasó, señor?—Preguntó Frank, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-Después de provocarles un accidente automovilístico, éste se suicidó. –Tosió con fuerza.—El inútil sentía algo por la gemela que estaba en el hospital y se sintió tan culpable que al final terminó con su propia vida—Soltó un suspiró.—Los sentimientos son una porquería. Pero yo, soy tan insensible que puedo pensar mejor que cualquiera.  
-S-sí. U-usted es todo un maestro.—Afirmó Frank.  
-Sus padres murieron solos, como cucarachas aplastadas.  
-Y su hermana gemela falleció tres meses después de leucemia—Completó Iero mientras interrumpía mis sollozos sobre aquella llanta del carro.  
¿Cómo diablos sabía sobre mi hermana?

-Entonces, sabes bastante de ella. Claro, era obvio—comenzó a dar vueltas sobre Frank, que estaba parado tan erguido como un palillo de dientes-¿Qué más sabes, pequeño Frank?  
-Nada—. Contestó Frank, bajando la mirada.  
-¡Habla, niño!  
-La conozco por… porque ella estaba mi clase de canto. —Confesó Frank con la voz tan baja que tuve que meter la cabeza en la puerta. Intenté entonces recordar mis clases de canto, pero su rostro no estaba en mi cabeza, nunca lo había visto antes de hoy.

Frank cerró la maleta. De pronto el adulto lo miró a los ojos, el otro alzó la vista para mantener la mirada fija.  
-Bueno. —Realmente no importa.— Eso es todo. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?—Le hablaba como si de una entrevista de trabajo se tratara.  
-¿Señor?—preguntó Frank, cargando de nuevo la maleta con ambas manos.  
-Dime—respondió serio.  
-¿Quién era el otro sujeto que le ayudó a... bueno, usted sabe…?  
-¿Golpearla? –Frank asintió.—Es otro empleado que tengo. Es más sensato que tú. Apuesto a que él sí la hubiera torturado bien antes de asesinarla. Apuesto a que de no ser por él, tú la hubieras ayudado ¿O me equivoco?  
Frank tragó saliva. Su cabeza volvió a idear algo y respondió después de un largo minuto.  
-Pues, verá, señor. Creo que… usted es un ser realmente inteligente, y por consiguiente muy precavido. Tal vez sí la habría ayudado—Se escuchaba seguro. Su jefe pensaba interrumpir de nuevo, pero no lo hizo—Pero, como yo trabajo para usted y, de alguna manera, también para mí, entonces no creo haberla salvado.  
-Gratificante—mencionó el jefe. —Quiero decir. Es muy gratificante saber que también serás un egoísta. Egoísta como todo hombre triunfador. El hombre obeso abrazó de manera sorpresiva al joven asesino y sacándole el aire.  
-Me siento orgulloso de serlo, señor—le sonrió tímidamente.

"Orgulloso de ser egoísta, eso" susurró para sus adentros el joven Frank.  
¿Ese era un pensamiento? ¡Había logrado escuchar su pensamiento! Por un momento me sentí poderosa. Quizá ser un fantasma no era del todo malo.

Pero algo más ocupó mi cabeza. ¿Frank en serio sería tan cruel como para dejarme morir? No lo haría, definitivamente Frank no me dejaría morir, no le creo. Sólo miente para no ser asesinado al igual que yo.  
-Frank. Dime una cosa—Su jefe le tocó el hombro. — ¿Tú la matarías, enserio? Porque no creo que asesines a alguien a quien ames…-dejó las palabras en el aire.  
-Señor. La asesiné.  
-¿Y?  
-Señor. Usted dice que no cree que yo pudiera matar a alguien que yo amo ¿cierto?—Frank lo miró de manera retorica y el adulto obeso asintió esperando la respuesta de su aprendiz—Entonces. Esto significa que no siento nada en absoluto por Scarlet.

Volvió a dar un paso para salir, pero se detuvo y preguntó.

-¿Dónde la llevo entonces?  
-A donde quieras, tírala en el basurero de la ciudad, en la casa de los vecinos, no sé… en el bosque de aquí…  
-Pero, ¿no sería mejor darle un descanso digno y enterrarla?  
-¿No te parece que estás siendo un tanto comprensivo con la muchacha?  
-Scarlet—musitó el joven—Ese es su nombre.  
-Como sea. No sé, llévala a donde quieras.—Su jefe lo detuvo unos segundos más.—Por cierto, el otro chico te seguirá, así que no intentes nada ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.  
Frank salió velozmente y se dirigió al estacionamiento, sin olvidar claro de despedirse de Emilie y sus amigas de faldas cortas.

Frank abrió la cajuela y metió la maleta. Luego la abrió.  
-¡Maldición! Esta cosa está manchada. –Sacudió su mano, deshaciéndose de mi sangre. Sentí que se deshacía de mí. —Soy un maldito. —Le dijo al cielo. Volvió a mirarme con tristeza. —Enserio lo siento, Scar. —Sonaba sincero.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**"Todas las piezas pequeñas cayendo, destruidas"  
(Breathe no more-Evanescence) **_

Aún no recuerdo lo que sucedió antes de todo eso. Ahora soy un simple fantasma persiguiendo mi cuerpo para conocer la verdad. ¿Cómo podré saberlo?

¿Acaso eso del Paraíso o el Infierno no es verdad? ¿Por qué el mal o algún ángel bueno y blanco vienen a visitarme para llevarme a alguno de esos lugares?  
¿Será que todas las almas están destinadas a quedarse aquí por siempre hasta que se deshagan sus cuerpos por completo?

**  
El jefe le había dicho a Frank que levara mi cadáver a donde nadie pudiera encontrarme. No sé a dónde íbamos, pero Frank conducía más lento, como si el tiempo de mi putrefacción no interesara.

La noche que minutos antes era oscura, que comenzaba a aclararse con la débil luz del sol que apenas salía con lentitud.  
Frank apagó el automóvil. Antes de bajarse, miró en el espejo retrovisor. Otro auto se había estacionado justo detrás de él.  
-Demonios, éste imbécil sí envió a alguien a vigilarme. "Es más sensato que tú,"—Comenzó a burlarse de su jefe. —Si ya tenía un empleado no sé ni por qué me metió a mí en esto.

Después de rezongar un rato, se bajó y abrió la cajuela. Por enésima vez, cargó mi maleta con cuidado. Miré a mí alrededor. Nos encontrábamos en un bosque denso, el cual se me hacía muy conocido. Se adentró en él y nos perdimos juntos entre las penumbras de los árboles.

Caminamos una milla, más o menos, hasta llegar a una laguna que se abría en medio del bosque entero. Frank recostó la maleta en el pasto y se quedó ahí parado, mirando la inmensidad del agua.  
"¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunté. Me senté en sobre una gran roca que se miraba cerca de la orilla.  
Y decidí calmarme mientras cantaba.

_-"This alone, you´re in time for the show…"_

-_you´re the one that I need, I´m the one that you loathe… —_ Frank continuó mi estrofa. ¿Acaso me escuchaba?  
-¿Sabes, Scarlet? Yo no quería hacerlo. Lo juro. Tenías tanto a qué aferrarte. Tenías todo. Tenías más que yo… Debí ser yo. Debí ser yo a quien asesinaran, no tú. –Cayó un momento y suspiró. –No sé si eso de los espíritus exista, pero si estás aquí, te pido perdón. –Se tomó la cabeza. Luego se hincó frente a la maleta y la abrazó, como si de un ataúd real se tratara. —Es que no podía negarme. No podía… Pero admito que fui un cobarde, quitarle la vida a alguien no es lo mejor que un ser humano pueda hacer ¿sabes? Ahora tus recuerdos me van a atormentar. –Comenzó a llorar y a gemir. Cerró los ojos y se aferró más a la maleta. — Al menos vas a estar con tu familia y evitarás haber conocido a la terrible persona en la que me he convertido, ni siquiera vas a acordarte de mí. –Sorbió por la nariz. —Perdóname por todo, por todo. Me arrepiento de no haberte defendido, de haberme vuelto un monstruo, porque eso es lo que soy ¡un vil monstruo que ni Satanás querría a su lado! Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo ahora…

El amanecer se aproximaba, el cielo anaranjado iluminó la silueta de mi joven asesino recostado en la maleta.  
-Eres hermosa aún sin vida. Espero tu alma me perdone. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse y limpiarse la cara con el suéter de lana negro que traía.

Yo sólo lo miraba asombrada desde la roca en la que me había sentado desde que llegamos. No sabía cómo sentirme. Era raro…  
Frank estaba a punto de abrir la maleta cuando alguien detrás suyo le habló.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?—Le preguntaron. Frank no pudo evitar darse la vuelta.  
-¿Quién eres?—Sus ojos rojos miraron al visitante dudosos.  
-¿No me recuerdas, Frank?  
-No. Normalmente no recuerdo a nadie, odio recordar…  
-No te pongas melodramático. Está bien que la muchacha era linda y todo, pero no era tuya. No llores, ven. —El extraño, que era unos centímetros más alto que Frank, intentó rodearlo con su brazo, pero Frank lo evitó.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?  
-Vengo a ayudarte con la maleta. —Contestó indiferente. –Pero si no quieres, entonces no lo hago y ya.  
-¿Quién eres?—Inquirió Frank con los puños cerrados.  
-Soy yo, Gerard. —Le contestó el mayor con una sonrisa amigable.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4 **_

_**"Lecciones de ahogamiento"  
(Drowning Lessons-MCR)**_

_No sé quién demonios era Gerard, pero también recordaba su voz._  
"Ah, es el tipo que vino a vigilarme," pensó Frank.

Entonces se trataba de mi tercer asesino.  
-¿Gerard?—respondió Frank confundido—Yo no conozco a ningún Gerard.  
El joven alto y de tez pálida, usaba la ropa toda negra, un par de converse rojos que contrastaban y una gorra de lana le cubría la cabeza y la orejas.  
El mencionado se acercó a Frank quien tenía mi maleta ya en el suelo.  
-¿No me recuerdas? Acabamos de trabajar juntos. —respondió desoncertado.  
-¿Eres el que la sostenía de los brazos?  
-Shhh… shhh—le indicó de repente— ¿No sabías que su espíritu puede escucharte y vengarse de mí?—rió bromeando.  
Frank abrió los ojos como plato creyendo lo que Gerard decía. — ¿En serio?  
-No es cierto—echó una fuerte carcajada—¿Crees tales patrañas?  
-No—respondió en seguida mientras llevaba la maleta cerca de la orilla de la laguna.  
Yo seguía sobre la gran piedra. Gerard le siguió con la mirada.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-¿Tú crees que quiero hacer esto, Gerard?—Dijo Frank con sorna.  
-No, pero tienes que.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque Mario lo ordenó. ¿O no?  
-Sí, eso hizo. Hizo lo mismo de siempre; ordenar y salir inocente de sus malos actos.  
-De todos modos ya está muerta. No interesa.—Gerard era un tipo sin emociones… o tacto. Su comentario hizo a Frank soltar la maleta y cerrar ambos puños con enojo.  
-¡No está solo muerta! ¿Entiendes? Gerard, era un ser humano como tú y como yo. ¿Qué sucedería si esto te lo hicieran a ti?  
-¡NO-IN-TE-RE-SA! Diablos, Frank, te exaltas demasiado, ella era una chica más entre tantas de este vasto mundo—Gerard se acercó a él y tomó la maleta—Lo haré yo, si quieres.

-Como quieras—le dijo Frank viendo al oji-verde con molestia.  
El muchacho más alto y, por supuesto, más viejo de los dos, abrió la maleta.  
-Y… respondiendo a tu pregunta. No me importaría a mí tampoco que me hicieran esto o algo peor, supongo que lo merezco. Siendo cínico déjame decirte que soy un vil bastardo que se la pasa asesinando gente—sonrió—Así como tú, yo empecé con miedo, pero luego te acostumbras al trabajo. Después sus grotescos cuerpos no aparecerán en tus sueños y no te atormentarán…  
-Yo no tengo miedo—le interrumpió.  
-De todas formas, no podemos hacer nada por ella—hizo un puchero y me miró dentro de esa caja vieja—Espero tenga un buen descanso

"Oh, claro… mírame cómo descanso" le dije al oído con sorna.  
-Uuy, hace frío ¿no?—Los dientes de Gerard temblaron.  
-Algo—contestó el menor de manera indiferente. —Pobre Scarlet.  
Dijo esto último en un susurro casi inaudible.  
-Tienes razón, pobre chica—afirmó Gerard—. Pero es nuestro trabajo.

Frank se quedó pensando.  
-¿Tú crees que Mario sea un buen hombre?—Se interrumpió—Quiero decir… ¿Qué en el fondo de él, muy en el fondo, sí se sienta culpable, aunque sea un poco, de todo lo que ha hecho?—dijo Gerard tratando de imaginar lo que su compañero pensaba  
-No. —Respondió el más joven.  
-¿Ni poquito?  
-No. —repitió mi joven asesino.  
-¿Por qué?—preguntó sorprendido el otro, quitándose la gorra de lana.  
-Porque es un bastardo igual que tú.—Contestó el menor sin cuidar sus palabras.  
De repente una mano golpeó la mejilla de Frank.  
Gerard se veía alterado—¿Cómo puedes expresarte así del hombre que te da un techo donde vivir?—le gritó en la cara.  
-¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? ¿Por qué me golpeaste?  
-No dejaré que hables así de Mario. Él es tu…  
-Tutor. Lo sé—suspiró—es la cosa más horrible que me haya podido suceder en la vida. A veces preferiría morir.

-¿Sabes qué? Me largo. No pienso terminar con esto.—Entonces Frank abrió la puerta del auto listo para irse y Gerard lo detuvo dejándome tirada sobre el pasto como basura.  
-¡No puedes irte!  
-¿A, no? Sólo mírame.—Lo retó, tomando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo.  
El menor planeaba conducir muy lejos, pero el otro lo tomó por los hombros y lo volteó, quedando así ambos viéndose frente a frente.  
-Mario te culpará—musitó con una media sonrisa  
-Mario me culpará—repitió mirando a la nada.  
-Sí.  
-Oye…-musitó mientras pensaba—¿Alguna vez…?  
-¿Qué?  
-No. No, olvidalo.  
El mencionado lo levantó del suelo mostrando que quería saber lo que pensaba.  
-Está bien, está bien…-se aclaró la garganta-¿Alguna vez has pensado en acusar a Mario por sus… asesinatos?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
Gerard bajó a Frank y soltó sus hombros.  
-Sí. ¿No has sentido ganas de delatarlo para que lo metan a prisión y te deje en paz?  
-Alguna vez—le dijo indiferente—Pero ahora no sé. Como que ese olor especial a sangre humana…  
-¿te gusta?  
Frank estaba asqueado, hablar de sangre y asesinatos con asfixias le ocasionaba un gran remolino en el estómago.  
-Sí. Comienza a gustarme. Aparte… eres un idiota.  
-¿Idiota?  
_"Yo diría que eres el imbécil menos útil del planeta, Frank"_ dije en su oído. Él se estremeció.

-Sí, un gran y completo idiota, Franquito. Si nosotros le culpamos de este asesinato… ¿qué crees que él haría?  
-No sé.  
-¡Él Nos Acusaría De Cómplices!  
Gerard lo empujó. Estaba realmente desesperado.  
-¿No lo entiendes, Frank? Estamos tratando con el criminal más buscado DEL ESTADO. No lo buscan sólo en el condado o en la ciudad de junto, lo buscan en todo el estado. Y para cometer tantos crímenes sin mancharse las manos y al mismo tiempo ser perseguido por tantos, se necesita ser realmente listo, y vaya que Mario lo es.  
-Tienes razón. Olvídalo. —Frank guardó silencio. Temeroso, cerró de nuevo la puerta del auto oscuro y acompañó a Gerard a dejarme sobre el agua.  
Gerard me tomó de los pies con cuidado y Frank cargaba mi torso.  
-¿No crees que se ve sexy con ese vestido blanco?—Le preguntó Gerard, asomándose debajo de la tela, cruzando la mirada entre mis piernas. Sólo sentí un escalofrío.  
-¡Cállate y camina!—Frank se ponía a la defensiva muy rápido.  
-Calmado, sólo era una broma.  
-Tienes un humor muy negro ¿lo sabías?  
-Sí. Es algo que se aprende con el tiempo.  
Ambos me dejaron en la orilla. En silencio, ambos se quedaron ahí a contemplar cómo las débiles olas se llevaban poco a poco mi cuerpo.  
-Que Dios la bendiga—musitó Gerard, persignándose. Frank siguió en silencio, ocultando una lágrima.  
De repente sentí un viento fuerte. Algo me hizo volar, haciendo que la imagen de ambos asesinos en la laguna se hiciera borrosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_"Un pedacito del Cielo"_**_**  
**_**_(Avenged Sevenfold)_**

Amanecí dormida sobre aquella roca fría en medio de la laguna…  
Mi cuerpo estaba ahí, muerto, sangrante, sin vida sobre el agua.

-Un día de fallecida…. —murmuré mientras me levantaba.  
Había una pequeña brisa en ese lugar que levantaba mi cabello y golpeaba mi rostro.

Me di cuenta que no sentía nada… no sabía si la brisa era tibia o fría. No lo sentía.

De pronto, algo me obligó a cerrar los ojos.  
Lo hice.

La tierra debajo de mis pies se movió, y en un santiamén abrí los ojos y me encontraba sobre un verde pasto… era un gran campo.

_El cielo tenía un azul intenso, las nubes eran delgadas y blancas completamente. El sol brillaba orgulloso.  
Al otro lado del hermoso cielo que contemplaba se veía la luna, lo cual era extraño. Así que no sabía si era de día o de noche en ese lugar._

"_Este no puede ser un sueño mío… no puede ser… Sí he muerto.__  
No siento nada, no me ensucié cuando me resbalé en mi propia sangre.__  
Estoy muerta de verdad…"_

_De pronto algo jaló la falda del vestido blanco percudido que usaba.  
Miré hacia abajo. Era una niña pequeña._

_Lo más extraño era que, se parecía mucho a mi hermana. Solo que esta niña tenía los párpados hacia abajo, como si estuviera triste. Su vestidito azul marino estaba igual de roto como el mío._

_Me sonrió y yo me quedé atónita ante su presencia, pero no sabía la razón._

_-¡Hola, Scar!—dijo llena de júbilo. Acto seguido, me abrazó de manera afectiva.  
-¿Hola?—dije mientras miraba su cabecita sobre mi estómago.  
Me soltó._

_Me miró detenidamente. Miró mis brazos raspados, mis rodillas con cicatrices… mi vestido roído. Miró mi cara y luego acomodó mi cabello.  
Su rostro se crispó._

_-¿Qué te pasó? Te vez demacrada.  
"Ya me había dado cuenta" pensé.  
-Yo… no lo sé… -balbuceé. Y no hice caso a su pregunta-¿Quién eres, pequeña?  
Sonrió orgullosa.  
-Soy quien va a ayudarte.—ella seguía examinando mi cuerpo, lo cual hizo que yo empezara a verme de igual manera.  
Acerqué mis brazos a mi cara para ver mejor; estaban llenos de moretones. Mis muñecas tenían muestras de cuerdas.__  
Después mi agaché para ver mis piernas. Tenían cicatrices gigantescas, también mis tobillos habían sido amarrados y mis muslos tenían líneas rojas: latigazos._

_Adivinó lo que estaba pensando.  
-Al parecer te torturaron antes de fallecer ¿eh?—lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me hizo asentir con la cabeza de inmediato.—Ahora te dolerá la cabeza  
Y así sucedió.  
Era como una migraña muy fuerte. No lo soportaba… Me tomé la nuca.  
Luego miré mis manos.  
SANGRE_

_-Tienes un gran golpe. No creo que hayas tardado en irte. —Ella seguía hablándome de manera tranquila. –Ven, agáchate—, me ordenó y la obedecí. Me hinqué un poco y mis rodillas me dolieron. __  
Tomó mi cabeza—Auch. Enserio te hirieron. ¿No te dolía ahí abajo?  
-¿Abajo, donde?  
-En la tierra de los humanos.  
-No  
-Bueno, se te pasará. Te dejarán de doler los golpes si te quedas. Es solo un pequeño lapso de tiempo en lo que te acostumbras a este lugar.  
-¿Qué es este lugar?  
-Aquí vienen las almas acabadas de morir, Scarlet.—tomó mi mano.—ahora debemos resolver tu problema.—Me hizo caminar.  
-¿Qué hago aquí?  
-Estás aquí para aprender. Moriste para ayudar a alguien.  
¿Ayudar a alguien?_

_Esto me parece una broma._

_-Y soy "la elegida" y entonces me volveré inmortal. ¿No?—me burlé de lo que dijo. Es que, ¿Cómo iba yo a ayudar con mi muerte?  
-No Scarlet. No te burles. Esto es serio, y si no lo tomas así, entonces te quedarás aquí y tu dolor físico no desaparecerá._

_Sonaba muy seria. Entonces le creí.  
-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?_

De pronto llegué a la sala de mi casa.  
La abuela estaba llorando desconsolada sentada sobre su silla mecedora mientras miraba un retrato mío.  
En la cocina se encontraba mi tía, la hija mayor de la abuela. Y una de mis mejores amigas salió de mi habitación. Sus pequeños ojos color marrón estaban llorando, su cabello enmarañado seguía mostrando lo fuerte que parecía… Magda, mi mejor amiga estaba llorando por mí…  
-¿Dónde estará mi Scar?—decía la abuela.  
-No te preocupes, mamá, de seguro ha de estar de fiesta en fiesta—le dijo mi tía.  
-¿Cómo crees? Ella me hubiera avisado.  
-Ella ya tiene quince años, ma… entiende que a veces no seguirá todas tus órdenes… y menos ahora.  
-¡Callate!—gritó la abuela—Mira, no dejaré que tú hables así de mi niña. Yo tengo sus papeles, sus padres la dejaron conmigo hace dos años. Su hermana acaba de fallecer, ¿no lo entiendes?

Magda entró a la sala.  
-¿Cómo podría ella estar en una fiesta sin mí?—le preguntó a mi tía mientras sollozaba.  
-No lo sé  
Mi tía se fue indignada. Al parecer odiaba que me prestaran atención.

-No me sorprendería que se haya…suicidado… ay, mi chiquita—dijo la abuela llena de preocupación…  
-No se ponga así, señora. Pronto sabremos algo de ella. Este pueblo de mala muerte es muy pequeño. Ella nunca salió sola más allá de la frontera.  
-tienes razón… El comisario Leto es un buen hombre. Sé que la encontrará  
-Bueno. Quiero que se calme y que descanse, por favor—le pidió Magda—Ya debo irme. Hasta luego—le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Adiós, Mag. Cuídate mucho y me saludas a tus padres.

La abuela se quedó sola dentro de la sala abrazando mi retrato.  
Intenté abrazarla, no quería que se pusiera así, ella debía ser fuerte.

Cuando traté de poner mis brazos sobre sy cuerpo, ella comenzó a temblar.  
Traspasándome se levantó y cerró la ventana.  
-hace un poco de frío…

Después se metió a su recámara y distendió su cama.  
-Espero soñar contigo, querida Scarlet—murmuró con un tono lúgubre. Cerró los ojos…

La dejé descansar y me fui a vagar por el frío pueblo.

Llegué a la laguna de nuevo. Pensé en despedirme de mi propio cuerpo.

Pero me di cuenta que la laguna estaba abarrotada de gente y autos.  
-Afirmativo. Es ella, la encontramos—decía un hombre delgado de ojos azules.  
Miraba mi cuerpo lleno de preocupación. Se levantó y su cuerpo atlético pudo verse mejor.

Era Leto.  
-Llévenla a donde puedan investigar lo sucedido.  
-Bien, señor.  
Varios hombres me levantaron con cuidado y me metieron a una especie de bolsa blanca.

****  
De nuevo la tierra se movió sobre mis pies y aparecí dentro de una habitación fría y blanca.

-Scarlet. Debes ser fuerte. Si no logras sobrellevar lo que acontinuación sucederá, entonces el camino hacia tu descanso sería algo interrumpido—la niña apareció a mi lado  
-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Tu autopsia.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

"_**Piensa Cosas Felices"  
(Headfirst for Halos- MCR)**_

De nuevo la tierra se movió sobre mis pies y aparecí dentro de una habitación fría y blanca.

-Scarlet. Debes ser fuerte. Si no logras sobrellevar lo que a continuación sucederá, entonces el camino hacia tu descanso será algo interrumpido—la niña que llevaba un vestido azul y tenía ojos tristes, apareció a mi lado y me tomó de la mano.  
-¿Qué es este lugar?—Le pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos porque la luz me cegaba un poco.  
-Tú autopsia. —Lo dijo tan sencillo que sentí como si no importara que aquello tuviera que ver con mi muerte. Esto me trajo más tristeza, incluso pena.  
-¿Por qué habría de estar presente en mi autopsia?—Pregunté, intentando tomarlo tan natural como ella.  
-Sabemos que la vida es cruel, que debemos vivir fuertes lecciones para aprender de ellas, para reaccionar, y que esto duele. Pero debes ser fuerte, Scarlet—su rostro se mostraba serio. Me dejó sin aliento. Nunca había visto a una niña tan joven hablar de la muerte con tal actitud.  
-¿Qué va a pasar entonces?—Le pregunté, inclinándome un poco para verla a los ojos. No quería que me mintiera.  
-Recuerda, Scar: responderé lo que tenga que responder, pero no siempre lo que tú quieras.  
-De acuerdo. —Fue lo único que pude decirle. No sabía cómo reaccionar.  
-Entonces…que comience el espectáculo. —La niña dio dos palmadas y el tiempo avanzó como de costumbre y el cuarto forense se llenó de médicos especialistas.

Mi cuerpo estaba ya abierto y yacía sobre una camilla con sabanas azules. Una bonita doctora acariciaba mi cabello, sus dedos dentro de esos guantes blancos se paseaban por mi obscuro cabello con suavidad y cariño, como si me consolara de alguna pesadilla.

La niña de vestido azul me tomó de la mano y me sonrió. Esto último me brindó más confianza de la que yo pudiera necesitar. Nos quedamos paradas del lado de mis pies, viendo a los médicos ir de allá para acá, preparándolo todo. Atravesando nuestros seres inexistentes en su dimensión real cada vez que necesitaban pasar, preparándose para el espectáculo.

-Todo saldrá bien. Esto es para que sepas sobre lo que ha sucedido, Scar. —Volvió a sonreírme, esta ocasión lo hizo con menos ganas. Luego, antes de desaparecer por completo, se despidió. —Puedes hacerlo. Nos vemos.

¿Sola? ¿Debo ver esto sola? Me sentía como en aquellos días en los que iba al dentista y mi madre salía del consultorio para que el médico hiciera su trabajo. Estaba nerviosa, no quería verme sangrar, no quería verme así de nuevo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Algo en mí me hizo recordar que ya no tenía que temer a nada.

No quise ver cómo era que me lo hacían, pero cuando abrí los ojos, mi estómago ya estaba abierto. Los órganos internos expuestos a la intemperie. Mi cuerpo era la escena del crimen y tenía las pistas necesarias para conocer la verdad del misterio. Quería saber qué era lo que me habían hecho.

Vi mi estómago en primer plano. Debajo, el hígado y el páncreas le acompañaban. Más órganos pequeños, como mi útero, se encontraban ahí también, presentes y bien acomodados como un rompecabezas complicado. Todo lleno de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, de paredes suaves, sangrantes. Por una milésima de segundo, deseé que todo aquello se moviera. Quería verme viva. Quería regresar.

Entonces reí un poco al pensar que de estar viva y ver algo como esto, yo ya estaría hiperventilando. No es que todo esto me repugne, es que no estoy acostumbrada a ver este tipo de cosas.  
De hecho, jamás había entrado a un quirófano de verdad, jamás había visto un bisturí de tan cerca. Las únicas veces que visité un hospital fueron cuando veía a mi hermana y debía quedarse para el tratamiento.

Un médico joven comenzó a examinar mi útero. Sentí como cuando vas caminando por la calle y alguien te ve lascivamente, entonces sientes que te desnuda con la mirada y te sientes expuesta y te quieres esconder.

De haber estado viva, me habría ruborizado. Era tan extraño. Me sentí avergonzada de ver a alguien examinar mi útero. Como si temiera que el médico me regañara por no cuidarlo bien, o como si quisiera que me felicitara por tener uno tan… ¿perfecto? Esperé a que lo dejara y diera su veredicto. Como cuando esperas a que el profesor te diga la calificación de tu proyecto semestral.

Regresó mi órgano a su lugar y suspiró con impotencia. Miró al suelo desconcertado.  
-Gasa.—Pidió y una enfermera instrumentista le pasó una gasa por la frente. El médico agradeció y miró a sus colegas, quienes se encontraban alrededor mío esperando la respuesta final al igual que yo.—Tiene lastimado el cuello uterino. Está rasgado.

La enfermera que le había secado el sudor de la frente, jadeó, metiendo el aire a la garganta violentamente, con sorpresa.

-Pobre chiquilla. No se merecía esto…-La médico que me acariciaba el cabello desde el inicio murmuró.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó?—Cuestioné al médico. Me paré frente a él, traspasando mi cuerpo y a la camilla en la que estaba postrado, lo miré a los ojos. — ¿Qué me hicieron, doctor?_  
No me respondió, pero miró al frente como si pudiera verme y no encontrara la manera de decirme la verdad. Luego retiró la mirada. Él me había "visto" con lástima. Era la misma mirada que el detective Leto me había dirigido cuando me dijo lo de la muerte de mis padres hace unos años.  
-¿Qué encontraste tú, Helena?—Le preguntó el médico. Helena. Así se llamaba la segunda médico.  
-Pues… su nuca y cuello muestran marcas de manos enormes. –Suspiró la doctora Helena soltándome el cabello.—Alguien la asfixió…

Eso yo ya lo sabía. ¡Quería que me dijeran que le había pasado a mi útero! ¡Qué era lo que no me merecía! ¿Por qué el médico se había mostrado tan triste al saberlo? ¿Qué?

Inesperadamente, todo dio vueltas. Me sentí mareada, era como girar en el suelo mientras ves tus pies y todo se ve borroso. Recordé cuando pasaba las tardes de primavera jugando en el jardín de la abuela junto con mi hermana. Jugábamos a girar y girar; la primera que se cayera y tocara el suelo, perdía. Veía mi vestido hacer ondas en el aire mientras daba de vueltas. La risa de mi hermana me hacía reír a mí también y cuando mis pies se confundían, era yo siempre quien caía.

Cuando todo se detuvo, pude ver que aún me encontraba en el hospital. Estaba ya en la sala de espera, donde hay muchos asientos con cojines suaves. De pisos azul marino y máquinas automáticas donde venden galletas. Escuché sollozos detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta. A unos metros de mí vi a un doctor parado frente a alguien que no logré identificar. Me acerqué despacio. Mis pies no hacían eco, como los de las enfermeras, pero sentí que si hacían el menor ruido, todo iba a desaparecer otra vez.

Mi abuela estaba sentada frente al médico, quien le sostenía las manos con cariño mientras ella lloraba y suspiraba con tristeza. Su arrugada nariz y sus pómulos se volvieron rojos por el esfuerzo y su pecho se agitaba cada vez que intentaba pronunciar algo.  
-¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a mi chiquita? ¡¿Por qué?! 

Al parecer ya le habían dado los resultados de mi autopsia y no le hicieron mucha gracia. Me senté a su derecha. La contemplé con angustia.  
-No te preocupes, abuelita. Me siento mejor. No me duelen los moretones, no me duele nada—le dije optimista. Luego me di un golpe en el brazo y, en efecto, no me dolió.—¿Ves?

Sin embargo, no me escuchó y siguió llorando. De pronto, vi que una mano le sobaba el hombro. Me asomé y al lado izquierdo de mi abuela se encontraba un chico de ojos claros. Cuando lo vi ahí, jadeé con sorpresa. No podía creerlo.

Era Frank. Como si supiera que yo me encontraba ahí, le susurró algo a la abuela que me hizo sentir como algo y no como alguien.  
-Usaron su cuerpo. Lo sé, señora, lo sé—le decía, intentando que aquello sonara a consuelo.—Pero lamentablemente el índice de las violaciones en niñas de quince años han subido de número y más en este pueblo triste y pobre…

Violada. Me violaron antes de fallecer. ¡Me usaron como un trapo viejo y luego me echaron a la laguna!

Escuchar aquello me dejó en shock, así que salí del hospital lo más rápido que mi complexión de espíritu me dejó y me senté en un árbol afuera.

Comencé a llorar cubriéndome el rostro. Odiaba que me vieran llorar. Yo nunca lloré. Ni siquiera cuando Isabella falleció lloré; por esta razón todos pensaban que yo la había desconectado, pero no fue así, yo no haría tal cosa. Tampoco lloré medio año después de eso, cuando mis padres fueron asesinados. Pero esta vez, era yo quien había fallecido. Además, nadie podía verme llorar.

_Mientras me cubría y sollozaba por mi situación, sentí que algo me abrazaba.  
-Ya, ya… no te quiebres, Scar. Ya pasó, ya pasó—me decía la pequeña con voz dulce, sonaba como mi madre en tiempos de lluvia y relámpagos—Tienes todo el derecho a estar asustada…  
-¡Cállate!—le grité. Estaba furiosa, no quería que ella me ayudara, de todos modos yo fui quién se quedó. El labio me tembló. —Me obligaste a ver todo eso, ¡niña malnacida!  
La niña se espantó ante mi reacción. Su pequeño rostro se crispó y la imagen confiada que siempre me mostró, se esfumó, dejando a una niña con la mirada perdida. _

_Me quedé un momento en silencio. La vi tronándose los deditos, con la mirada en el suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba. Entonces respiré hondo. Me sequé las lágrimas y me hinqué frente a ella.  
-Shh. Ya… Ya pasó –le tomé la mano. —Discúlpame, nena. No quería asustarte, mira… ya me calmé. –Sorbí la nariz—Ya no llores tú tampoco.  
Sus labios se curvaron un poco. Me abrazó.  
-Gracias, Scar.  
Su pequeño cuerpecito se sentía tan bien. Necesitaba un abrazo. Inesperadamente, Escuché un silbido, como cuando corres muy rápido, o te avientas desde el trampolín más alto en la piscina y el aire ten entra en los oídos. Volvimos a girar.  
Súbitamente, nos encontramos de nuevo en la sala de espera. La solté con desconcierto.  
-¿Qué hago aquí?—Le pregunté molesta.  
-Mira. —La niña volvió a desaparecer._

Volví a acercarme a la escena. La abuela estaba ahí aún, abrazándose a Frank, quien seguía consolándola. Pasaron unos minutos, y el llanto se fue. Después, comenzaron a platicar en voz baja. Tuve que volver a sentarme a lado de mi abuela para escuchar bien.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a mi niña?—Se preguntó ella.  
-Fueron unos malditos—afirmó Frank, cerrando los puños. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.  
"¿Por qué diablos estás tú aquí?" Le susurré al oído con malicia.

-No sé—Contestó. Un momento ¿Me respondió?—No sé por qué le hicieron eso, señora—siguió con su respuesta.  
-Eres un buen muchacho. Te ves mayor que ella. ¿De dónde la conociste?  
-Iba en mi clase de canto. —Repitió la misma historia que le había contado a su jefe. No podía creer que jamás le hubiera visto.  
-¿Seguro? No te recuerdo.  
-Ahora eso no interesa, señora. —Le interrumpió con educación, tomándola de las manos.  
-Hijo… Quiero irme de aquí. No lo soporto.  
-Claro—Frank se veía tan diferente siendo caballeroso. Se levantó. —Deje le llamo un taxi—y sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Marcó un número y pidió un taxi. Agradeció y colgó. Luego, tomó el brazo de mi abuela con delicadeza y la encaminó hasta la recepción del hospital.  
-Muchas gracias, joven. —Le agradeció la abuela, sentándose en uno de los asientos de la entrada. — Apuesto a que eras su novio y jamás me lo dijo. —La abuela lo miró con atención, examinando su reacción.  
Frank se ruborizó por la suposición de mi abuela.  
-No, señora. Yo no era su novio—le dijo. "Lamentablemente," le escuché pensar. Eso me hizo temblar de coraje. Yo jamás estaría con un asesino.—¡Mire! Ya llegó su taxi.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la fría calle. Frank le ayudó a esquivar charcos en la banqueta y luego llegaron al transporte.  
-¿Eras un amigo?—Le preguntó. Mi abuela jamás había estado tan interesada en conocer a alguien que no fuera un adulto.  
-Sólo puedo decirle que era alguien demasiado cercano a ella—concluyó mientras la abuela se metía al taxi.— Bueno, aquí nos despedimos. Que tenga buen camino.  
-Gracias, joven.—Fue lo último que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse.  
_"Mentiroso,"_ murmuré mientras él comenzaba a caminar entre el frío de la noche para entrar al hospital de nuevo.  
Se sentó sobre una banca en el jardín que se encontraba justo en medio del edificio. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y segundos después comenzó a llorar.

-No fue culpa mía, Scarlet. ¡Perdóname! –comenzó a implorar a los cielos.  
_"¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué habría yo de perdonarte? Eres un bastardo. Primero me acosas, luego me asesinas junto con ese hombre obeso y luego… cínicamente vienes a acompañar a la abuela a ver los resultados de mi autopsia. ¿Qué te sucede? No puedo perdonarte, Frank_"  
Le dije al oído con violencia. Me había enojar mucho cuando se hacía la víctima. Lo miré dar de puñetazos en el aire. Luego, respiró hondo y se tomó la cabeza. Su vista se perdió entre el césped ya mojado por las pequeñas gotitas de agua de cielo que comenzaban a caer.  
-No quise hacerlo. No quería que esto pasara… lo siento—susurró al aire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 ** **  
"Hasta luego y buenas noches"  
(Helena- MCR)**  
Al día siguiente, me encontré sentada sobre una banca en frente de una capilla, la cual siempre me dio miedo desde que era pequeña. Era el lugar donde mi abuela siempre iba a rezar, lo hacía siempre que lo creía necesario.

Recuerdo que cuando yo la acompañaba, siempre había un niñito de mi edad sentado sobre esta misma banca de cemento. Siempre estaba dudoso de entrar, él solo miraba pasar a las personas. Me parece que siempre esperaba a su madre salir, pues siempre se iba junto a una mujer hermosa y sonriente. Nunca le hablé, la timidez me ganaba, sigue sucediendo.

Me levanté de la banca y de inmediato la pequeña de moretones parecidos a los míos y vestido apareció.

_-Buenos Días, Scarlet—saludó sonriente.  
-¿Qué tienen de buenos?—pregunté con sorna.  
-Tienes razón de estar molesta, Scar. Y más el día de hoy. —No sé si era un consuelo. Sus comentarios eran tan neutros que no sabía si reírme o molestarme.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me mostrarás mi cuerpo desnudo y abierto como si fuera un experimento? Ah, no espera… eso ya lo hiciste.  
La pequeña solo me miró seria.  
-Entiendo que saques tu molestia en forma de sarcasmo también. Así que por ello, no te diré la razón por la cual estás aquí—soltó una risita—. Lo descubrirás tú sola entonces. —Me dijo, como si aquello fuera un castillo y desapareció tan rápido como llegó.  
-¿Sola otra vez? ¡No! ¡Espera! No quise molestar— dije al aire después de que ella se fue._

Entonces algo me dijo que debía entrar en ese lugar. Con las piernas a punto de flaquear del miedo, me acerqué a la entrada de la iglesia. Justo afuera, me encontré con varias personas del pueblo. Estaban formados en dos filas laterales a la puerta. Iban de negro. Había mujeres hermosas que jamás había visto. Creo haber visto a Emilie –la chica del supermercado- entre ellas.

Una carroza negra se estacionó en la acera. Seis hombres salieron de ahí y sacaron con destreza un ataúd de la parte trasera. Un ataúd verdadero, color vino brillante con adornos extraños. Un ataúd de mi medida. Mi ataúd.

_-De nuevo enfrento la muerte yo sola—_murmuré mientras seguía a esos seis hombres con la mirada.

Cargaban esa caja conmigo dentro, no parecía que estuviera pesada. Se metieron serios hasta el altar de la capilla donde, a un lado, había un gran crucifijo postrado. El pueblo que iba a visitarme, se metió a la iglesia detrás de ellos. Poco a poco fueron encontrando sus lugares.

_-De nuevo yo sola me miro muerta_—dije mientras los seguía también.

Me senté sobre una butaca de madera, hasta atrás, porque no quería verles los rostros. Me daba pena que me vieran muerta, que me vieran vulnerable. La iglesia pequeña era tan fría como la recordaba y tenía las mismas imágenes que siempre. Nada había sido restaurado. Era como si el tiempo ahí no hubiera pasado y nada se hubiera deteriorado.

Dos mujeres altas y delgadas comenzaron a adornar alrededor de mi ataúd, el cual aún seguía cerrado. Pusieron rosas blancas y unas rojas, luego un gran retrato mío fue puesto detrás de esa caja roja. Y después solo rociaron perfume… realmente no sabía a que olía aquello, ya no tenía la misma sensibilidad que cuando estaba viva.

Contemplé mi rostro vivo en ese retrato.  
_Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme_—suspiré con nostalgia. Anhelaba poder volver a verme viva. Todo se estaba terminando. En poco tiempo, la gente olvidaría que yo estaba muerta. La abuela también moriría y no quedaría nadie más que Magda para recordarme. Hasta yo estaba olvidando cómo se sentía vivir, mis memorias de cuando estaba viva poco a poco se esfumaban como el humo de una vela en un altar.

Minutos más tarde, mi amiga Magda apareció en el marco del portón de la capilla, tomada del brazo de mi abuela quien tenía ojeras y la sal de las lágrimas ya secas de la noche anterior sobre sus arrugadas y frágiles mejillas, su rostro estaba triste, no se veía aquella lucecita de esperanza en sus ojos como antes. Esto hizo que mi estómago se estremeciera, sentía culpa. Era por mí su tristeza, yo nunca quise que ella sufriera por mí.

Comencé a caminar alrededor de toda esa gente sentada sobre frías bancas de madera. Rodeé todo el lugar escuchando conversaciones.  
-¿Por qué estamos aquí, mami?—Escuché a un niño preguntar.  
-Es la despedida de una joven del pueblo, hijo—respondió la madre.  
-Pero no la conozco. —Inquirió el chiquillo, abrazándose a su madre.  
-No… yo tampoco—le respondió con el rostro serio.  
-Tengo miedo… Hay una joven de mi lado izquierdo observándonos—comentó el nene mientras señalaba el lugar donde yo estaba. Miré a donde su dedo apuntaba, y solo estaba yo, también su madre volteó.  
-¿Quién, hijo? No hay nadie. —Le contestó casi ignorándole.  
-Es ella ¿verdad? Se parece a la chica de la fotografía. —Dijo, observándome con asombro. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. Le hice una seña de que no dijera nada y él rió por lo bajo.

Decidí que dejaría de causarle problemas al niño y me dirigí sin pensarlo hacia mi ataúd. Me paré justo al lado izquierdo de aquella caja, esperando a que algo interesante sucediera.

Me dediqué a mirar a las personas que venían a visitarme después de morir. Sin excepción, todos iban de negro. Parecía uniforme. Vi a vendedores conocidos de tiendas cercanas a mi casa, a dos maestros míos, como cinco escasos compañeros, a Magda, a mis tías, ningún primo. Vi a dos vendedoras del supermercado de mala muerte. Lo busqué, a Frank, pero no vi rastro de su presencia. Sonreí ante esto. Al fin me había dejado en paz.

Un sacerdote apareció de la nada y comenzó con la misa. Odiaba las misas, así que me metí a mi ataúd, para contemplar mi cuerpo una última vez.

El ataúd estaba acolchonado por dentro. Estaba cerrado, así que no pude ver nada. Era una lástima, porque sí quería verme ahí, descansando por fin. Decidí recostarme un rato. Me acosté de tal manera que mi cuerpo y mi fantasma estuvieran acomodados igualmente. Se sintió tan bien. Solté un suspiro de alivio. El pecho y los moretones dejaron de dolerme.

-Qué suerte tengo—murmuré a mi cadáver como intentando hacer un chiste—el padre da su sermón sobre mí y yo soy la única que no puede escucharle porque esté suave ataúd amortigua el sonido.

Cerré los ojos un momento. Respiré hondo y, después de largo tiempo, logré descansar realmente.

Cuando el sacerdote terminó de hablar y dar su sermón sobre dejarme ir de la tierra, salí de ahí, despidiéndome de mí misma. Vi que mucha gente de la que no conocía comenzó a salir del lugar después de persignarse. "Amén," decían por lo bajo con los ojos cerrados.

Muchas otras personas se levantaron para despedirse de mí. Vi a unas viejas amigas de la primaria tocar mi ataúd y luego irse frías. Luego, el señor que vendía libros a dos calles de mi casa, sólo dijo una oración desde su butaca y se alejó. Fue ahí cuando mi engreída tía volvió a hacer su aparición llamando la atención.  
-Disculpen ustedes, pero el ataúd de Scarlet no se abrirá. El estado en que se encuentra no es adecuado para que alguno de ustedes lo vea—dijo sonriente—gracias por su atención.

Comenzaron los murmullos y luego se formaron en una fila para hacer… lo suyo.

La primera en verdaderamente acercarse a mi ataúd y despedirse con amor fue, obviamente, mi abuela.  
-Que Dios te bendiga, hijita—su voz sonaba triste aunque ya no lloraba—. Sabes que te quiero y siempre te tendré en mi corazón, pequeña. Al menos vas a estar con tus papás y tu hermanita. No dudes en venir a visitarnos—trató de sonreír—. Ahora eres ese angelito en el cielo que siempre me va a cuidar.

Su pequeño discurso fue interrumpido por la voz arrogante de otra anciana que se abría paso entre la gente para llegar donde mi abuela.

-¿Qué lloras?—dijo con una voz grosera—Mírala, está ahí acostada vacía, sin vida. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No era una carga más en tu vida? Al fin vas a descansar. —Le dijo llena de maldad mientras abría el ataúd dejando ver mi deshecho rostro. Esto atrajo a muchos y se amontonaron para poder verme demacrada.

-¡No!—Imploró la abuela—. No hagas esto más difícil, por favor—comenzó a sollozar. Mi amiga Magda corrió a su lado y cerró el ataúd.  
-No hay nada interesante que ver aquí, gente—dijo de forma autoritaria—. El Espectáculo ha terminado. Lárguense si no conocen a Scarlet. Y quien lo desee, lo esperamos en el cementerio del pueblo en menos de dos horas. ¿Entendido?

Entonces la mayoría se salió de ahí y la capilla quedó medio vacía.  
-Usted también váyase. Solo trajo más problemas— Magda regañó a aquella mujer que lastimaba a la abuela, mientras ésta seguía en el suelo llorando, de nuevo.

Una hora más tarde todos se encontraban en el cementerio. La iglesia estaba completamente vacía, ni el padre se había quedado. Todos se habían ido hacía unos minutos, pero yo me quedé. Podía llegar a ese lugar en menos de lo que cantaba un cuervo.

Me encontraba cerca de ese crucifijo que siempre me dio miedo y comencé a meditar lo sucedido.  
Un colchón. Mi agonizante llanto. Un hombre de voz grave. Angustia. Muerte. Un supermercado sucio. Frank llevándome ahí. Chicas con atuendos bizarros. Mi sangre sobre el suelo. Frank coqueteando con Emilie. Mi sangre siendo limpiada. El jefe de Frank hablando de mí como si fuera una bastarda. Más obscuridad. Una laguna. Gerard. La abuela llorando. El detective Leto. El hospital y mi autopsia. Médicos lamentándose. Frank ahí. Un taxi para la abuela.  
Y hoy… mi funeral con un final espantoso.

No podía creerlo. Todo esto ¿Enserio me estaba sucediendo a mí? ¿Por qué no podía irme ya? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sufriendo después de la muerte? ¿Acaso tenía que pagar algo? ¿Le hice algo a Dios?

Me hice tantas preguntas frente al crucifijo que pensé que jamás nunca me contestarían. Todo eso era un enredo sin solución. Miré el rostro esculpido de un Cristo del que no conocía casi nada. En la capilla estábamos sólo él y yo. Pedí piedad, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna.

En vez de eso, escuché ecos de pasos débiles que venían de la entrada del lugar. Miré en dirección a la puerta. A contraluz, pude ver la silueta obscura de un muchacho de baja estatura. Vestía de negro, al igual que los demás invitados que estuvieron hacía veinte minutos adentro. El chico entró a la iglesia mirando al suelo.

-No quise hacerlo. Yo y mi egocentrismo—murmuró.

Era Frank… había asistido a mi funeral.  
_Qué detalle_, pensé.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8  
"Y ¿rezarías por mí? ¿o harías de mí un santo?"  
(Heaven Help Us- MCR)**_

Cuando vi a Frank afuera de la iglesia, algo me hizo sentir diferente. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

_La niña de vestido azul, apareció y me tocó el hombro.  
-¿Es él?-le pregunté a la pequeña. Caminé hacia Frank y lo seguí afuera de la capilla. La niña iba a mi lado.  
-¿Él, quién?-Sonrió con satisfacción- Sí, Scarlet. A él le ayudarás. —Me detuvo, jalándome el vestido.-Moriste para ayudarle.  
-¿Por qué me necesita él?  
-Razones que encontrarás después. Síguelo-me susurró esto último mientras volvía a esfumarse._

Así que seguí a Frank de cerca. De hecho estaba a su lado. Su rostro estaba hinchado y rosado. Como… si hubiera llorado por horas. Sus mejillas estaban abarrotadas de la sal de las lágrimas secas. Su nariz seguía roja y caminaba mirando el suelo, como si por cada pisada una ilusión en aquél bello rostro se apagara.  
Unas gotas de lluvia cayeron del cielo. Inmediatamente abrió un paraguas blanco y lo puso sobre su cabeza. Caminó sólo por la acera de la calle.

-Por Dios, soy un monstruo—murmuraba con voz melancólica—. ¿Por qué lo hice? Diablos, soy… un don nadie—suspiró—Todo lo hago por mí, siempre lo hago por mí. ¿Qué tenía yo que meterme en el negocio de Mario? Soy un estúpido. Nadie merece… eso que le hicimos.

Caminó con pasos pesados bajo la débil lluvia en dirección al cementerio donde todos esperaban a que mi ataúd fuera descendiendo por la tierra del lugar.  
"_No estoy seguro de hacer esto"_ Pensó Frank. Su mente pertenecía a la mía, como una rara conexión entre él y yo. _"Voy a hacerlo, debo hacerlo… al menos para darle un buen descanso a su alma", _se dio esperanza.

Entonces, con una rosa blanca en la mano derecha y mi collar, aquél que había tomado el día de mi muerte, se dirigió hacia donde solo mi abuela, mi amiga y mi amargada tía se encontraban para verme bajar entre tierra y pasto.

Cuando llegó donde mi ataúd, mi abuela susurró algo a Magda.  
-Mira. Ya llegó su novio. Pobre muchacho, la ha de extrañar mucho. ¿Te imaginas perder a alguien a quien amas de verdad?

Mi amiga se quedó anonadada por el comentario de la abuela. Era obvio que Frank no era mi novio. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber hablado con él alguna vez. Pero lo más extraño es que recuerdo haber visto ya esos ojos antes.

Entonces Magda se acercó a Frank.  
-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó en un murmullo casi inaudible.  
-¿Yo? Nadie… soy un simple chico que la conocía. —Contestó en voz baja para no molestar. –Te estás mojando. —Le dijo a Magda y le puso el paraguas blanco sobre su cabeza.  
-Gracias. —Dijo ella. Sin rodeos, preguntó. — ¿Por qué su abuela dice que eres su novio?  
-Ah… está confundida. —Fue lo único que respondió. Algo que caracterizaba a Frank era que hablaba poco con los demás y hacía discursos enormes que sólo soltaba cuando se encontraba solo. Lo vi ruborizarse, pero esta vez no se notaba tanto, sus pómulos ya estaban rosados desde antes por el llanto.

Magda no quiso ser imprudente y guardó silencio, quedándose ahí junto a Frank bajo la sombrilla. Contemplé la escena. Mi abuela me veía descender a la tierra, con la tía sosteniendo un paraguas azul marino sobre ambas llanto.

Cuando mi ataúd tocó el fondo mientras mi abuela rezaba, Frank besó la rosa y luego la aventó logrando que cayera justo en medio de esa caja de madera. Se puso mi collar de forma discreta y le dio un beso también.

-Dios te bendiga. Y espero algún día me disculpes por ser cómplice de todo esto—dijo, se despidió de Magda y se fue.

Enserio me necesitaba. Sentí que le debía algo al sufrir por mi muerte.

Caminé a su lado una vez más. Miré al cielo que ya empezaba a volverse negro, las densas nubes se veían regordetas ya para que en cualquier momento decidieran soltar más agua.  
Bajo la tormenta, caminó por calles solitarias y obscuras, anduvo a paso lento sobre banquetas encharcadas –algunas estaba inundadas-, mientras se cubría la cabeza con el paraguas.

Después de caminar en silencio durante unos veinte minutos, al fin llegó a una casucha vieja de madera. Al llegar al porche, cerró el paraguas y tocó la puerta con pesadez. Me paré a su lado, esperando junto a él. Vi que sus ojos entristecidos habían dejado de llorar. Sólo quedaban unas bolsas debajo de ellos, como prueba de sus sentimientos.

-¿Quién?—Preguntó una voz grave. Pero no era sólo una voz grave, era La Voz Grave.  
-Frank. —Le contestó, su voz se quebró.  
-Está abierto—Le afirmó Mario, su jefe.  
Frank se aclaró la garganta. Dejó el paraguas extendido sobre el porche para que se secara y abrió la puerta.  
-Gracias, se está cayendo el cielo—Comentó, intentando ocultar su tristeza.

Cuando entré a la casa, me di cuenta que poco a poco la escena se dispersaba. Como cuando estás en un evento de la escuela y el humo artificial no te deja ver nada más que siluetas.

Esto me impidió una vez más conocer a Mario. Me sacaba de quicio.  
De un momento a otro, volví al lugar de pastos verdes y cielos claros. Dicho lugar era tan contrastante con las escenas del pueblo. Me sentía como en un sueño.

_Entonces, la pequeña apareció de nuevo y tomó mi mano._

_-¡No, espera!—Supliqué— Tengo que ayudarle. Por favor, pequeña.  
-No puedo, Scarlet. Debemos irnos, regresaremos después, lo prometo.—La niña me jaló del brazo, forzándome a caminar a su paso fugaz.  
-Es obvio que voy a regresar—le amenacé—si no me dejas, yo me iré…  
-No te pongas así—me pidió con la voz tranquila con la que siempre me hablaba—sólo seguiremos las ordenes que acata el jefe, nada del otro mundo.  
-Sí claro—bufé—"Nada del otro mundo."  
-Buen chiste ¿eh?—dijo ella, volteando hacia mí con una sonrisa.  
Al fin se detuvo. Llegamos bajo un árbol. Ahí, decidí preguntarle algo.  
-¿Puedo saber algo?—Le dije.  
-Claro—me contestó—siempre y cuando pueda responder, lo haré.  
-¿Por qué mis recuerdos desaparecen? Es cómo cuando quieres encender el televisor, pero lo único que aparece es la pantalla con barras de colores y un pitido que no da señal de nada.  
La niña sonrió complacida, como si de nuevo hubiera yo resuelto un acertijo.  
-Tu complexión de fantasma no te deja recordar muchas cosas de cuando estabas viva. Ya que pasas a una dimensión diferente a la de "ellos", pocos recuerdos pueden quedarse contigo.  
Aquello tenía sentido. En ese momento no logré entenderlo, pero sabía que tenía sentido.  
-¿Y ahora qué?—Le pregunté. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responderme, todo volvió a moverse ante mis ojos. Escuché un crujido a lo lejos._

_Un recuerdo más que vivo venía por mí._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9  
"Dáme una oportunidad para recordarlo, y podrás llevarte el dolor lejos de mí"  
(This Is How I Disappear-MCR)**_

Flashback

De pronto, me encontré en el bosque de la laguna.  
El crujido de hojas secas me dejó desorientada. Decidí sentarme un rato sobre un tronco cortado.  
Justo en la banqueta donde comenzaba el bosque, vi una silueta caminar dudosamente.  
Reconocí aquello.  
Me reconocí caminando por la orilla.  
El cabello suelto, más debajo de los hombros, con un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera azul marino que me hacían ver más que cómoda.  
Era como ver un video de ti mismo, solo que "en vivo."  
Me acerqué al recuerdo de mí y me seguí a mí misma.

-Puedo hacerlo—el recuerdo de mí decía en voz baja.  
Entonces recordé que no me gustaba cruzar el bosque entero para llegar a casa.  
Sin embargo, mi recuerdo se lanzó a la obscuridad de aquél ecosistema citadino. Vi mi pecho agitarse con emoción

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. Cada segundo que pasaba ahí, el cielo se obscurecía más.  
Anduve un buen rato entre árboles casi secos y tierra. Era invierno y casi nada crecía para entonces.

De un momento a otro, vi a mi recuerdo percatarse de alguien que la miraba sin descanso.  
Un chico la observaba.  
Scarlet, mi recuerdo, se detuvo. Se tronó los dedos de la mano derecha.  
Poco a poco se agachó y tomó una piedra con la otra.  
"Me está siguiendo," escuché los pensamientos de mi recuerdo.

En ese momento supe de qué se trataba todo eso.

Mi recuerdo se levantó, aún con la piedra en la mano y se puso a caminar con más rapidez.  
Inmediatamente, el chico la siguió. Andaba por un camino paralelo a ella, sin acercarse mucho.  
Más crujidos de hojas secas se escucharon, eran más repetidos.  
Yo, el fantasma, me encontraba en medio de ambas personas. Entre el chico y Scarlet. De ambos lados escuchaba pisadas secas de manera simultánea.

Me concentré en Scarlet. Intenté darme seguridad, pero la verdad nada que yo pudiera hacer, cambiaría este recuerdo. Era mi destino, quizá.  
Cuando volví el rostro al otro lado, el chico había desaparecido.  
Scarlet se dio cuenta de eso también, así que alentó el paso y tiró la piedra al suelo.

La vi chocar con algo. Un pecho le obstruía el paso.

-Hola-saludó el chico sonriendo. Scarlet subió la mirada para verlo.  
-¿Hola?—respondió nerviosa. Él comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, como queriendo coquetear.  
-¿Cómo estás, linda?—preguntó mientras volvía a pararse en frente de ella.  
Y ahí lo identifiqué. Era Frank, usaba esa gorra roja.  
-B-bien, creo… oye, debo irme ¿sí? Tengo prisa.—Scarlet intentó zafarse de aquello.  
Esquivó a Frank, pero éste le tomó del antebrazo.  
-¿A dónde vas, preciosa?—preguntó con voz aterciopelada.  
-Ah… yo—Scarlet tartamudeó agitada.  
-Mejor vente conmigo, Scarlet—añadió sonriente.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Le preguntó parpadeando intermitentemente.  
-Pregunta incorrecta—dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.  
Un hombre pálido y más alto que ese muchacho acosador y yo estaba atrás de mí.

Frank ya le había soltado del brazo a Scarlet. Ésta se dispuso a esquivarle de nuevo, pero el otro hombre la tomó de la cintura. Sus reflejos la tomaron por sorpresa.  
"¡No! ¡No se la lleven!" Le supliqué a Gerard y a Frank.  
Sin embargo, el mayor ya se encontraba abrazando a Scarlet con fuerza mientras le ponía una gasa sobre la nariz.  
Ella no pudo evitar respirar aquello y se quedó dormida instantáneamente.  
Por alguna razón, yo también me desmayé.

Mi recuerdo y yo despertamos juntas.  
Me encontraba en un claro, cercano a la laguna, recostada en el suelo. Miré a mi izquierda.  
Scarlet se encontraba atada de las muñecas y tobillos a un poste que parecía, era usado para izar una bandera.  
También tenía un pañuelo atado a la boca. Scarlet intentó hablar, pero aquella tela, se lo prohibió.  
-Le hablaré a Mario—dijo Gerard, quien miraba a Scarlet pelear por su vida con una sonrisa en la boca.  
-Bien—contestó Frank desde la gran roca donde estaba sentado con las rodillas sobre el pecho—Haz lo que quieras. Ya no importa. No quiero estar aquí.—Frank seguía usando esa gorra. Se encontraba molesto por algo.  
Gerard y Frank guardaron silencio. Logré escuchar a mi recuerdo murmurar cosas inentendibles. Gritaba a veces con miedo. Me acerqué a ella. Estaba tan asustada. Sentí tristeza. No podía salvarme.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos con ella?—Escuché a Gerard preguntar en el teléfono cuando Scarlet hubo dejado de luchar.— Nos vemos allá entonces. –Luego, volteó a mirarme con esa sonrisa torcida de dientes amarillos. — Oh, pero miren quién se quiere hacer la fuerte—dijo burlón.  
-¿Por qué te gusta molestar a la gente?—interrumpió Frank mientras se levantaba de su asiento y luego comenzaban a acercase a mí juntos.  
El otro hombre le quitó el trapo de la boca a mi recuerdo. Le acarició la mejilla.  
-Bien, ¿tienes algo que decir?—Preguntó retóricamente.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
-Bien, yo soy Gruñón y él se llama Tontín—rió.  
-Qué gracioso-dijo Frank con sorna.  
-¡Cállate!—Le ordenó.  
-¿Por qué estoy aquí?—Le preguntó Scarlet.  
-Porque te van a comer los lobos, pequeña—Contestó Gerard, acercando su cara a la de mi recuerdo, mirándola sombríamente. Intentaba asustarla.  
-Sí, sí… y luego vendrá el coco y te dará un pastel de chocolate—volvió a interrumpir el más joven, con sorna.  
-Te dije que te callaras—ordenó mientras le propinaba una cachetada—Siempre lo arruinas.  
-¡Respóndeme!—Fue Scarlet quien gritó entonces.  
-Uy, qué delicada… Bien, la cosa es—sacó una daga de su abrigo—que si no haces lo que yo te pida, morirás ¿entendido?—la puso sobre mi mejilla.  
Scarlet soltó un gemido, mirando con atención el arma acercándose.  
-Ya déjala, tiene miedo. —Le pidió Frank.  
De nuevo, Gerard dopó a Scarlet y ambas volvimos a caer en un sueño profundo.

-Lo demás ya lo sabes, Scarlet—me dijo la pequeña de vestido azul interrumpiendo ese recuerdo y haciendo que la imagen se congelara—Tenemos que irnos.  
-¿Entonces… así fue como me raptaron?—Le pregunté, con la garganta seca. Volví a sentir miedo al recordar aquellos ojos verdes.  
-Sí.—Me contestó indiferente, andando entre las praderas verdes.  
-¿Ya puedo irme para siempre entonces?—Le pregunté esperanzada. Quería que esto terminara.  
-Una cosa a la vez, Scar.—Fue lo único que me dijo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10 **_ "_**En mi campo de flores de papel"  
(Imaginary- Evanescence)**_

La pequeña sin nombre, me llevó a andar por todo el campo verde. Seguía sin adivinar si era de día o de noche. Pero el cielo era de un azul casi púrpura y se veía hermoso. La luna y el sol, como ya había dicho, nos miraban juntos desde ahí. Era como estar en otro planeta.

Me enseñó a caminar entre las piedras resbalosas de un río que dividía aquél lugar en dos partes exactamente iguales. Esto lo sé, porque ella me lo explicó.

Cuando llegamos al otro lado del río, todo se volvió cegadoramente blanco. Era como estar en la obscuridad, no distinguías bien qué se encontraba alrededor tuyo, sólo que entre tanta blancura, sentías paz y seguridad en vez de miedo e incertidumbre. Por alguna razón esbocé una enorme sonrisa. Era como no poder estar triste o enojado. 

A pesar de haber perdido mi olfato en el mundo de los vivos, aquí pude percibir un olor fresco. Como a un ramo rosas recién regado. Recordé el detergente que usaba mamá cuando nos lavaba la ropa.  
La pequeña, me tomó de la mano con confianza. Sus deditos fríos se deslizaron sobre mi palma. Miré hacia adelante y divisé otro camino de piedras lisas, casi rectangulares abriéndose ante nosotras entre la neblina limpia. Era como volver a estar vivo.

Andamos a paso seguro entre las nubes que a veces hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Como dulce de algodón, pero sin azúcar, sin aquella pegajosa complexión.

Minutos después, varias personas comenzaron a aparecer a nuestro alrededor, caminando sin miedo y sin rumbo aparente cerca de nosotras. Iban vestidos con ropas casuales. Como si estuviéramos en otra ciudad muy diferente al pueblito donde vivía. Muchos de ellos sonreían amables si nos miraban. 

En una ocasión, pasó una chica de rizos pelirrojos, muy guapa. Iba con un vestido verde que la hacía parecer un hada mágica. Se veía tan bonita que me hizo querer desaparecer de ahí. Me sentí apenada porque yo llevaba el vestido blanco casi transparente que Mario me había obligado a usar cuando me raptaron, lo peor es que estaba roto… O al menos eso fue lo que pensé. 

Cuando miré mi propia apariencia, me di cuenta que el vestido estaba como nuevo. Incluso me quedaba bien. Como si alguien lo hubiera enmendado. Entonces, caminé aún con más seguridad.

Aquél lugar tan ajeno a mí, me hacía sentir una felicidad tremenda. Era como estar bajo los efectos del alcohol o mejor. Un momento después ya me encontraba saltando, y gritando y riendo como una loca. La pequeña sin nombre me miraba calmada, caminando junto a mí. ¡Todo esto era emocionante! ¡Me sentía alegre, llena de energía!

-¿No es todo tan bonito?—Le pregunté a la chiquilla con una sobre-alegría que jamás había sentido.  
-Bien, Scarlet. Qué bueno que comiences a familiarizarte con la felicidad de este lugar. –Me contestó la pequeña con la prudencia que tenía. Luego, nos detuvimos ante una gran puerta de rejas de oro.  
-Sí… sí. Estoy mejor. —Logré recobrar la compostura. Estar ahí era como el alivio que necesitaba después de haber sentido tanto miedo al tener ese recuerdo tan vívido.—¿Dónde nos encontramos ahora?—Le pregunté casi sin aliento. Súbitamente, otra cosa llenó mis pensamientos, así que pregunté después—Dime algo…  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?—Le dije.  
Lo pensó un momento, como si se le hubiera olvidado.  
-Scarlet.—Dijo sonriéndome.  
-¿Igual que yo?—pregunté y después solté una risita.  
-Sí.—Dijo casi con desgana. Quizá no le gustaba su nombre. A veces me hacía sentir que no le caía muy bien.  
-¿Dónde estamos?—repetí, para olvidar aquello. 

Antes de que ella pudiera responderme, un hombre regordete de cabellos rubios y ojos azules estaba ante nosotras. Nos abrió la puerta. Pensé que era San José, como decía la Biblia. Pero no se parecía.  
-¡Ah, qué bueno que han llegado ya!—El hombre rubio me abrazó—Scarlet… qué linda te vez hoy, ese vestido te queda de maravilla—bromeó haciendo que me ruborizara. –Tienes preguntas ¿cierto?  
Asentí con la cabeza y dije—Sí—Hice una pausa— ¿Qué hago aquí?  
-Bien, hola. Me llamo Robert. Bob para los amigos—guiñó un ojo—Estás aquí para que tu tarea de… espíritu, o fantasma, o alma o… ángel, como quieras llamarte, te sea asignada de forma oficial.  
-¿Mi _tarea_?—Pregunté intrigada, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. La pequeña Scarlet seguía a mi lado.  
-Es sobre Frank—me susurró ella.  
-Bien. No sé de qué se trata pero obedeceré… no tengo nada que perder. —Comenté, haciendo referencia a que ya estaba muerta y no podía temerle a nada.  
-¡Así me gusta, Scar!—dijo Bob con entusiasmo.  
-¿Eres una clase de ángel?—pregunté  
-Algo así. —Dijo sonriente.

Ahora me sentía muy optimista, no interesaba lo que me hubiera sucedido, o lo que Frank hubiera cometido. Estaba segura que no era un muchacho tan perverso.  
Tal vez era eso que todos llaman Destino. Quizá era ya mi destino morir para hacer recapacitar a Frank sobre algo. 

Ésta vez fue Bob quien me tomó de la mano y me sacó de ese lugar lleno de nubes, dejando a la pequeña Scar de vestido azul ahí con la mano derecha despidiéndose de mí. Respondí de igual manera.

-Te mostraré lo que puedes hacer siendo un, ¿cómo es que siempre te llamas a ti misma? ¿Un _Simple_ fantasma?—dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Simple"  
-Ajá—Le dije sin molestarme.  
-Aunque, de simple no tienes nada, Scarlet—dijo serio—Serás un heroína, pequeña—me dijo esperanzado.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?—Le pregunté.

Sonrió y corrió muy rápido, tomó mi mano de nuevo haciéndome correr a su velocidad también. Estábamos flotando.  
Tiempo después solo movíamos los pies sobre el aire.  
-¡Ah!—grité al darme cuenta que flotábamos sobre el pequeño pueblo donde me crié. Era como estar en un avión, sólo que sin azafatas, ni asientos, ni avión, ni seguridad.  
-No te preocupes, Scar—sonrió confianzudo una vez más— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de… morir?—soltó una carcajada?  
-¿Se puede morir dos veces, acaso?—dije siguiendo con el chiste.  
-Compruébalo tú misma.  
Me hizo mirar de nuevo hacia abajo. Nos detuvimos sobre una solida nube a descansar un poco. Volar sin saber cómo hacerlo era agotador.

-¿Quién eres, Bob?—me atreví a preguntarle, sintiendo la suavidad infinita de aquella nube. Estaba fría.  
-No te das por vencida. —Me dijo. — Soy ese ángel, como tú dices, que junta a las almas gemelas—me contestó orgulloso. Aunque, de todo eso, lo único que entendí de forma concreta fue "´Soy ese ángel".  
-Perdón, pero no comprendo, Bob. —Le confesé.  
Suspiró y abrió más esos azules ojos que poseía.  
-Sí, almas gemelas. ¿No sabes qué son?  
-Lo lamento, pero no—dije sintiéndome apenada. Como cuando alguien te pregunta si conoces tal canción de tal grupo y confiesas que no y te miran con desaprobación. Pero Bob no hizo eso.  
-Bien, te explico—hizo una pausa—. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porque muchas parejas humanas que están juntas por largos años se ven tan perfectas? Así como tus padres…  
-Sí. Mamá y papá se veían tranquilos y prósperos unidos. Como si se completaran el uno con el otro.  
-Exacto. Es eso que llaman ustedes los humanos "Media Naranja"  
-Oh, ya veo.—Le dije, entendiendo de verdad ésta vez.  
-Pues soy esa clase de espectro que los une. Mira. Antes de nacer, en ese lugar de donde vinimos, en otra oficina, las almas son Una completa. Pero antes de llegar al vientre de su madre deben pasar esa alma completa por Mí oficina y ahí yo las separo. Es una de tantas pruebas que el ser humano debe superar siempre. Encontrar su otra mitad. Algunos lo logran antes de… fallecer—dijo esto último mirándome con lástima—Pero otros no…  
-Cupido.—Fue lo único que dije, imaginando una fábrica rara de almas donde eran separadas en dos como el cascarón de un huevo al ser roto.  
-Exacto. ¿Ya está todo claro?  
-Sí—Dije indiferente. Un me estaba matando, decidí preguntar—Entonces, ¿Frank es mi…?  
-Sí. Es tu alma gemela—interrumpió—"Tu otra mitad." Pudiste haberle enseñado lo mismo que estás por mostrarle antes de morir, pero las cosas en la vida de Frank se complicaron y entonces tuviste que irte.  
-¿Y puedo seguir intentando para que yo pueda descansar en paz?  
Uh, _Descansar en paz_ nunca estuvo en mi vocabulario antes. Creo que en el de ningún humano que quisiera vivir de verdad.  
-Sí, para que tu alma en pena deje de vagar por la tierra humana, debes cumplir el propósito que El Jefe—fijó la mirada hacia arriba—Te asignó desde antes que nacieras. Debías enseñarle a tu chico de ojos claros que el amor podía existir en cualquier lugar. De hecho cuando lograran juntarse se darían cuenta ambos. Pero creo que solo tú lo acabas de aprender. Ahora falta él, es lo que debes hacer.  
-¿Enserio?  
-Sí—volvió a suspirar, esta vez se veía satisfecho—Ahora tú también debes aprender a dejar de pensar en ti. Desde que falleciste no has dejado de visitar a tus seres queridos… tú y Frank son tan iguales muchas veces…  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Date cuenta, Scarlet—Su voz comenzó a volverse grave. A medida que Bob le ponía seriedad al asunto, la nube se volvía más fría y a veces temblaba. —Falleciste por _su_ egoísmo y ahora él sufre tu muerte por_ tú_ egoísmo.  
Me quedé perpleja, no podía creer que alguien me estuviera llamando de esa forma.  
-Lo entenderás después. —Me dijo como pidiéndome perdón sin hacerlo realmente.

Bajamos de la nube en silencio. Comenzó a llover inmediatamente y llegamos a la habitación de _mi alma gemela_.

-Quédate aquí—me ordenó en un susurro—. Sólo escucha, ya no cuchichees mientras él reflexiona, sino cambiaras sus pensamientos y no le dejarás resolver esto bien. ¿De acuerdo?  
-¿De qué hablas?—Le dije, sentándome en el marco de la ventana.  
-Siempre que él comienza a reflexionar mientras habla consigo mismo—dijo algo molesto—Tú empiezas a hablar y contestar; y, no sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero tus pensamientos y los de él están, de alguna manera, conectados.  
-Ya veo—dije desganada mientras observaba el lugar.

Entonces Bob se fue, me deseó buena suerte mientras desaparecía entre el gris cielo, dejándome a solas con un chico de ojos claros sentado en su cama.


End file.
